Break Away
by xx-Mione-Fan-xx
Summary: Hermione's been a little tense ever since that summer, and only her friends know why. After an argument with Malfoy, she finds herself & her friends stuck on some sort of island with Malfoy & his cronies! Add a little Voldemort in there and.. DHr
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Heya, this is just an idea for a story I had. Enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own any characters you may recognize. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

_**Break Away**_

_**Prologue**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"You don't belong in this family! You're a freak! A bloody freak! Mum and Dad never should have adopted you!"

The twelve year old girl cowered as the 14 year old boy kicked and punched her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, Dad I'm home!"

"Darling quick, go with your brothers and hide in the coat closet!"

"Why, mum?"

"Honey, just go, we saw some men outside entering through the back gate. Quick, go now!"

"But, dad no! They're deatheaters! I have my wand, I can fight them off!"

"No, sweetheart, it's too dangerous! Son, take her!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AVADA KEDAVADA!"

-Flash of green light-

"NO!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's all your fault! If only they had never adopted you! You and your 'magical' powers! You're a freak! A bloody freak of nature! If you hadn't of been a 'witch', best friends with that Potter boy, then they wouldn't have come here! BITCH! It's all your fault they're dead! I should have pushed you and gave you to them! It's you they wanted!"

Sixteen year old girl cowers again as eighteen year old boy goes to strike her, but twenty year old boy stops eighteen year old before he can.


	2. The Beginning

_**A/N: Here's chapter one, hope you like it. Btw, slightly AU for Hermione's family life. I made a bunch of crap up, as you'll realize later in the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: Dont own anything you may recognize**_

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**Break Away**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

Seventeen year old Hermione Granger stumbled into the Great Hall, mentally cursing. She had woken up late and barely had enough time to get ready and make it to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She spotted her friends sitting at the Gryffindor table and made her way over to them.

"Hey Hermione, where've you been? It's not like you to be running late," her best friend, Harry Potter said as she took her seat beside him and across from her other best friend, Ron Weasley.

"I slept in," the girl grumbled, her face flushed. Ron burst into laughter.

"Hermione Granger - perfect Hermione, our Hermione - _slept in_?! Never!" Ron shouted incredulously. Hermione glared at him.

"Oh honestly Ronald, I was up late last night reviewing notes," Hermione retorted, piling eggs onto her plate absently.

"Humph, should have known that's why you'd be late," Ron scoffed. Hermione glared at him again. However, before she could reply, Harry spoke.

"Come on you two, it's the first week back. Can't you get along for the time being?" Harry said, running a hand through messy black hair. Hermione sighed.

"Sorry, Harry," she murmured, knowing how much Harry hated it when she and Ron argued.

The three were silent until she finally broke it. "C'mon, we'd best get to class," Hermione said, finishing the last of her toast, grabbing her bag and stalking off to her first class of the day; Charms.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed angrily. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had just sent him a letter telling him he was to get his Dark Mark and officially become a follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

In a month, Draco was to sneak to Hogsmeade, and meet his father where he would then apparate to Malfoy Manor, to Voldemort. Then, he would receive his mark and be brandished as Voldemort's slave forever. Only then, would he be allowed to attend death eater meetings. Only then, would he please his father, yet disappoint his mother at the same time.

Narcissa Malfoy had never wanted her only son to become a death eater. She secretly hoped he would see the right way and join the light side before it was too late. But, as it turned out, Lucius had his way with his son.

Draco stood up from the Great Hall and swiftly walked to Charms with his head held high.

He took his seat on the Slytherin side of the room and glared at all the Gryffindor's who walked in. Potter, Weasley and Granger walked in, tense, as it appeared. He figured Weasley and Granger had another bloody argument. He had never gotten along with the Golden Trio; famous Scar-Head Potter, know-it-all bushy-haired Mudblood Granger, and blood-traitor Weasley.

Granger was still the same; uptight, messy curls, and annoying superior attitude. Her brown eyes still had the same fire Draco hated but admired, and she still had yet to learn of make up. Though, if Draco was honest, she didn't really need it. He was just trying to find her flaws.

Potter had grown taller over the summer but was still not as tall as the gangly Weasley. His black hair was even more untamed now, as was the Weasley's trademark flaming red hair.

The three Gryffindor's glared at him as they took their seats across the room from him and he sneered directly back at them. At least this would be his last year having to deal with them. Then, he'd see them on the battlefield. The thought, however grotesque, made him smirk.


	3. An Argument and Dumbledore's Plan

_**A/N: Chapter 2! Sorry theyre short.. By the way I havent forgot Intense Amount of Pain and Love, for those who are wondering. Lol. Just taking a break from it, is all. xD Enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own the characters. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

_**Break Away **_

_**Chapter 2: An Argument and Dumbledore's Plan**_

"Can you believe it, Mione? He asked me out!" Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, told Hermione the following day for the third time. Hermione sighed, smiling.

"Yes, Gin, I can believe it, you've told me three times now." Hermione said.

"Sorry, I'm just excited is all." Ginny murmured, smiling sheepishly. Harry had finally gotten the courage to ask Ginny out. It was about time too, they were both beginning to get on Hermione's nerves. Whenever she was with Harry, all he talked about was his feelings for Ginny, and whenever she was with Ginny, the girl never stopped talking about the emerald eyed boy! It got very frustrating.

"And you have every right to be excited, Gin. But, I swear if you say it one more time, I'm seriously going to hex you." Hermione joked, smiling at her best girl friend. Ginny laughed.

"Come on, I'm starved, let's go to dinner." Ginny said and Hermione followed the younger girl out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

On the way to the Great Hall, they met up with Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus. They chatted for a moment before continuing to dinner.

In the entrance, they entered at the same time that Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Flint (who had failed some major classes and had to stay back a year), Parkinson and Greengrass did.

"Look, its Scarhead, Weasel, Weaselette, and Mudblood." Malfoy taunted. Hermione scowled.

"Always the same thing, isn't it Malfoy? You brain capacity is too small to think of any other insults for us?" Hermione sneered, glaring at him. Neither of them noticed the audience they had, or the twinkle in Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's eyes as he watched them.

"No, I've got plenty of names, Granger; it's just those ones are the truth." Malfoy replied lamely.

"Well, then I suppose it's true that you're a ferret, Malfoy? Or that you're an arrogant self-obsessed prat? Or how about just a stone-cold, cruel bastard?" Hermione snapped, bringing gasps from the surrounding Gryffindors. Hermione Granger _didn't _swear.

Malfoy spluttered for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not an ugly little mudblood who's going to be killed in the war to come. Or someone who'll die protecting her lousy friends. At least I'll survive in this war." Malfoy retorted smugly.

'SMACK'

The angry noise echoed through the hall as Hermione's hand connected with Malfoy's face.

"How _dare _you?! You have the nerve to speak of the war and its comings? If anyone is to die in this war, Malfoy, it will be you, your deatheater father and mother, and your filthy Lord." Hermione shouted angrily. Malfoy glared at her, and opened his mouth to reply.

'POP'

The room spun for Hermione and she felt dizzy, as though she were spinning around and around. The room slowly spun out of picture and Hermione landed solidly on her back on some sort of beach.

"What the…?" She murmured, rising to her feet. She turned and saw Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Flint and Greengrass lying in the sand behind her.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" She heard Ron ask.

"I'm not sure…" Hermione replied slowly. She looked around. They were on a beach, that much was for sure, and water lapped furiously at the sand behind her; there were trees surrounding them on the other side. "I'd say some sort of… island." She continued.

"Well, how in Merlin's name did we get here?" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione shook her head.

"What do you guys remember before coming here?" Hermione questioned.

"You and Malfoy were arguing, you slapped him, he glared at you, and then there was a faint 'pop' and I was spinning and then I landed here." Ron answered.

"Wait," Harry said slowly. "While you guys were arguing, I saw an unusual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, like more of a twinkle than normal. D'you think he had something to do with this?"

Hermione stared at him, her mouth agape. "B-but why would he send us here?"

"Well, he's always going on about inter-house relationships, maybe this is an idea of his to try and make us be friends." Dean offered.

"Bloody old coot." Malfoy muttered angrily. Harry glared at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy." He snapped. Malfoy scowled.

"This is bloody brilliant! Just excellent! Stuck on a bloody island with Gryffindors! What else could possibly go wrong?!" Malfoy snarled. There was a loud, thunder like noise, and a face appeared in the sky, resembling Dumbledore.

"Hello students. What do you think of Paradise Island?" Dumbledore spoke, his voice booming over the island. Malfoy grumbled something incoherently in reply.

"Well, I suppose I should explain." Dumbledore said, chuckling. "I have sent you here to get closer to each other. With the war fast approaching, I think it will do you good to be getting along with each other. You need as many alliances as possible. Now, this island has anti-apparation charms placed on it, so you can't apparate away. It always has a bubble surrounding it, so you can't summon your broom and fly away. The only way you can return to Hogwarts is by working together and getting along. You do get to use your wands, though spells have been placed on you so that you cannot harm one another magically. Well, I must be going now but I do hope you enjoy your stay on this wonderful island. Good bye, students." Dumbledore finished, his voice fading and his face disappearing.

"The old coot's gone bloody mad!" Malfoy yelled. "My father will be hearing of this."

"Oh honestly, Malfoy, do you go screaming to daddy every time something doesn't go your way?! You spoiled little prat. Having all that money and power may buy you things, but it certainly can't buy you happiness, you little jerk!" Hermione shouted, stalking away from the blonde Slytherin angrily.


	4. Paradise Island

_**A/N: Chapter Three. xD **_

**_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Go ahead and sue me. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

_**Break Away **_

_**Chapter 3: Paradise Island**_

Harry stared in wonder at Hermione's retreating back. He'd never seen her in such an argument with Malfoy before. It was always the little insult exchange. It seemed she had finally had enough of Malfoy's sneering insults and snapped.

Harry actually pitied Malfoy; Hermione could be pretty frightening when she was angry, and Malfoy had made her really mad with his earlier comment about the war.

Harry looked to his girlfriend. She nodded, knowing what he was saying and stood up, going after Hermione.

"Blimey," Ron said softly. "Even I've never pissed her off that much, well 'cept in fourth year."

Malfoy just scowled angrily.

"Looks like she's just had enough with Malfoy," Harry replied. "He did go way over the line when he said that about her dying in the war. He deserved that slap."

"Oh, sod off, Potter. What do I care if I've made the Gryffindor Princess mad?" Malfoy snapped. There was still a bright red imprint of Hermione's hand on his cheek.

"Well, what should we do now?" Seamus asked, as he sensed an argument starting up between the black haired Gryffindor and arrogant Slytherin.

"Find food, I guess." Harry replied.

"Yuck, you mean we have to work?" Pansy Parkinson asked, throwing her black glossy hair over her shoulder and scowling.

"Can't we use magic? I thought the old coot said we could?" Daphne Greengrass complained.

"Well, does anyone know any spells to conjure food?" Ron snapped.

"I bet Granger does." Blaise Zabini muttered, earning a glare from Malfoy.

"I'll go ask her." Harry said, standing up and following in the direction Ginny and Hermione ran to.

"He's such an arrogant, self assured, cocky, bloody idiot! Stupid blonde haired cruel, uncaring, stony prat! I can't wait to see him die!" Hermione ranted under her breath. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned, forcing a smile at Ginny.

"He's not even worth your anger." Ginny said soothingly.

"B-but he's just such a- a- a bloody moron!" Hermione said.

"I know, believe me I know. But all guys are morons. You went 6 years ignoring his insults, you should continue doing so. He only insults you to get you riled up, so right now, you're satisfying him." Ginny said. Hermione didn't reply.

"Come on, let's go back to the others to decide what to do," Ginny stated, once she knew Hermione had calmed down. She stood up, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her to her feet.

They turned and saw Harry running up to them. He waved and they waved back, smiling.

"Hey, how are you Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled.

"Better, Gin's right, he's not worth my anger and I'm only giving him what he wants by getting angry with him." Hermione said cheerfully. Harry grinned.

"Good," Harry replied. They walked in silence until they reached the others. Hermione resisted the urge to glare at Malfoy and instead ignored him completely.

"Okay, Hermione do you know any spells do conjure food?" Harry asked her. She was about to answer when she instead grinned slyly.

"Yeah, I know some." Hermione replied, smirking.

"Well, what are they?" Nott snapped, impatiently.

"Use that tone with me, and maybe I just won't tell you and you'll have to go find food on your own. Poor Slytherins would actually have to work. Now, wouldn't that be horrible, Gin?" Hermione said, looking at the red headed girl, faking a pout. Ginny laughed and Hermione smirked even more.

"C'mon Granger, what are the spells?" Malfoy asked calmly. Hermione smirked and waved her wand. Immediately, a pile of fruit appeared in front of her.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Zabini spluttered.

"Non-verbal spells. Surely, you remember learning them in school? Don't tell me _none _of you listened to Flitwick?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Ron and Harry sniggered and Ginny grinned. The Slytherins glared at her.

"Of course, we know non-verbal spells. But how did you conjure the food?" Flint asked, scowling. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'bloody know it all'.

"That, you see, will be my little secret. For me to know and for you not to find out." Hermione replied, grinning evilly. The Slytherins scowled and Hermione smiled at her fellow Gryffindors as they began eating the fresh fruit.

"It's starting to get dark," Greengrass complained.

"And cold," Parkinson added, rubbing her arms.

"Well, gather some rocks and place them in a circle then we can get a fire started." Hermione snapped. Dean and Seamus stood up, going to find some rocks. They came back about five minutes later with a handful of heavy rocks.

Harry took the rocks from them and arranged them in a circle, level.

"_Incendio_," Hermione muttered and a fire started in the center of the rocks.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Parkinson whined, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"On the ground," She replied. Parkinson made a face.

"Just because you're used to sleeping without a bed, Weasley, doesn't mean we are." Malfoy snarled. Ginny and Ron glared at him. Hermione waved her wand and muttered a spell, and twelve sleeping bags and pillows appeared on the ground surrounding the fire.

"Think of it as if we're camping." Hermione said with a forced cheerfulness. Harry grinned and Dean chuckled.

"I like camping." He said.

"What's 'camping'?" Nott asked, quirking an eye brow. Hermione sighed.

"Forget it," She replied. "I suppose this'll have to do for now. It's too dark to make a shelter, so tomorrow we can go looking for some wood to build a small shelter with."

"I don't think so," Malfoy stated, smirking. "You Gryffindor's can go and get all the wood, and then we'll use our wands to place the wood in the right places to make a nice shelter."

"No way, Malfoy. You're working, the wood we get, will be for us." Hermione retorted. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"We'll see, Granger. We'll see." He said, still smirking. Hermione glared at him and then stifled a yawn.

"Well, I'm going to bed. G'night boys and Ginny." Hermione said, hugging Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Ginny. She walked over to her sleeping bag and crawled in, closing her eyes.

Faces swam in front of her as she tried to fall asleep. She saw her twenty-one year old brother Michael's caring face. She also saw her other brother, who was nineteen years old, named Aaron. He was looming over her, his fist raised. She winced and sat up. She shook her head lightly, telling herself Aaron wasn't here. She laid back down, her head full of memories still, and fell asleep.


	5. Monkey Trouble and Swimming Sharks

_**A/N: Well, heres the next chapter. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! xD I love you all! x-) Lol. Hopefully you like the chapter. Review please. **_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept the plot. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

_**Break Away**_

_**Chapter 4: Monkey Trouble and Swimming Sharks**_

Draco woke up the next morning, feeling sore. He wasn't used to sleeping on the ground and quite frankly, he didn't like it.

"Good morning, Draco Darling," Pansy cooed from above him. He groaned.

"Morning Pansy," He mumbled.

"C'mon mate, we've gotta gather wood. The Gryffindors won't do it for us." Blaise spoke from beside Pansy. Draco scowled, bloody Gryffindors.

"Harry! Stop that!" Draco heard Granger cry, laughing. He rolled his eyes, angrily and got to his feet, scowling again.

"C'mon Hermione, conjure us some food!" Weasley complained, his stomach growling. Granger rolled her eyes, smiling, and waved her wand, creating some more fruit.

"Oh you're not that bloody smart, Granger. I can get food too." Draco snarled. He waved his wand and murmured, "_Accio _bananas!" Nothing happened for a moment and then a pack of yellow bananas came flying towards him. Draco smirked smugly and then yelled in horror as a brown monkey with a white spot on its forehead leapt out of the bushes after the bananas.

The monkey pounced, landing on Draco's face. Draco screamed and reached up to grab the monkey attacking him.

"ARGH! Get this thing off of me! I'm gonna get radies!" Draco screamed.

"Radies?" Potter asked laughter evident in his voice. Draco yelped as the monkey sank its teeth into the side of his face.

"Yeah, that disease that makes animals look like they have toothpaste in their mouth!" Draco yelled trying to wrestle the monkey off of him.

"You mean _rabies_?" Granger mocked.

"Ahh! Yes that's what I mean! Now get this thing _off _of me!" Draco shouted. Why weren't any of his Slytherin friends helping him?!

"Monkeys don't carry rabies, Malfoy. Only small rodents carry rabies. So unless this particular monkey was bitten by a small rodent, then it's unlikely that it has rabies." Granger said matter-of-factly.

"Well, it could still have other diseases! Just get it off!" Draco whined. Where was his wand? He must have dropped it. Well that's just bloody brilliant.

"_Immobilize_." Granger muttered and the monkey froze, allowing Draco to throw it off of him. He officially hated monkeys.

"Aww, Hermione, you ruined the fun." Thomas pouted. Draco glared at him. Pansy and Daphne were at his side, holding his arms. He pushed them angrily away, glaring at them.

"Now I've probably got diseases, bloody monkey." Draco muttered. He stalked away, scowling.

**X—X**

Hermione held back her laughter. She had to admit, seeing Malfoy like that, with a monkey glued to his face was priceless.

"That was bloody brilliant! I love that monkey!" Ron said, grinning madly.

"It was funny," Hermione agreed, laughing.

"I'll never forget that image. It was hilarious!" Seamus laughed.

"It was even better than when Malfoy was turned into a ferret in fourth year. Guess we've got a new nickname for him." Harry chuckled.

"Malfoy the monkey!" Ginny put in. "Malfoy loves monkeys!" She cried, laughing.

Hermione knew Malfoy could hear them laughing at him. She vaguely wondered why he hadn't stormed over to them, glaring and cursing at them.

"He deserved it, stealing the monkey's bananas like that." Dean exclaimed. Hermione smiled, but her attention was elsewhere. She watched as Malfoy angrily walked along the beach, kicking at stones. His cronies had enough sense to leave him alone, venting in anger.

"Hello? Hermione? You there?" She heard Harry ask her. She nodded, smiling.

"Just thinking, Harry." She replied. Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron left then, to gather wood, while Ginny went in search of a private place to use the washroom.

Hermione looked around and saw all of the other Slytherins gone as well, except for Draco. They're probably getting wood, too, Hermione thought.

**X – X**

"So what's your plan, Harry? And why can't Hermione know?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend. The others nodded behind her.

"Well, Dumbledore obviously wants us to get along with the Slytherins in order for us to get out of here," Harry began. "Although, it'll probably help if we form a truce with the Slytherins, I think it'll be easier if Hermione and Malfoy were the ones to get along, as they brought us here."

Ginny stared at him. "So what are you proposing we do?"

"I don't know. I figure we start small, like leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone more often so they're forced to talk to each other." Harry suggested.

"Are you mad?!" Ron cried. "We can't leave Hermione alone with that slimy git!"

"Ron, he can't hurt her. Otherwise, I wouldn't even suggest it. But Dumbledore's got those spells on us all so we can't hurt each other. Believe me, I don't want to leave her with him either. He's my worst enemy and he hates Hermione as much as she hates him, but we've got to get out of here. We all have a war to fight in, remember? Besides, you know as well as I do that Hermione is a big girl and can take care of herself. Look at what she's been through." Harry said softly.

Harry's right, Ginny thought. Hermione can take good care of herself. She's been through so much. She's strong, fierce, and independent, not to mention real smart.

"Right, so when do we talk to the Slytherins?" Ginny asked.

"Now," Harry replied firmly.

**X – X**

Blaise Zabini stared at Potter's outstretched hand. Finally, and rather reluctantly, he reached out and shook it in a truce.

"All right, Potter, it's a truce. Now, what do we do about Granger and Draco?" Blaise asked the black haired boy. Potter told him his plan, about getting Draco and Granger to get along. It was going to be hard; Blaise was Draco's best mate, and he knew that Draco was strong willed, and pride filled, but most of all, he was stubborn. And from what Blaise knew of Granger, she was the same as Draco.

"So we get them alone together more often?" Blaise summed up. Potter nodded.

"No way! I am not letting Drakie Pooh anywhere near that filthy mudblood!" Pansy shrieked.

"And you think we want to let Hermione near Malferret?" Ron snarled.

"Be quiet, Pansy. Potter's got a point. Since it was Draco and Granger who started the whole argument and caused us to be sent here, then its Draco and Granger that has to get along and get us out." Blaise said, shrugging. Pansy pouted and then finally nodded.

"Okay Potter, we'll help." Blaise said and Potter grinned.

"Excellent," He said.

**X – X**

Hermione bit her lip worriedly as she lit the fire. It was getting dark and the others still weren't back.

Malfoy was now sitting on a large rock, chucking pebbles into the water.

"Why don't you try catching some fish for the others when they get back?" Hermione snapped, walking over to him.

"I don't know how to fish," He muttered in reply. "It's a muggle thing."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to learn, even if it is muggle, it's useful." Hermione retorted.

"And I suppose _you _know how?" Malfoy mocked.

"Actually, no I don't. My father always took my brothers, not me. Even though I always asked to go with him, he said it was a 'guy' thing and that girls don't fish." Hermione replied, fighting to keep the sadness out of her voice as she mentioned her father. She took off her shoes and socks and walked into the cold water, until it reached her knees. She'd always loved water.

"What _are _you doing?" Malfoy asked her, disgust evident in his voice.

"Wading," She replied simply, taking a few more steps making the water reached her thighs. She shivered in delight at the coldness of it.

"Why?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because it's refreshing, you should try it someday." Hermione replied quietly, closing her eyes.

She took a deep breath and plunged into the water, loving how the icy water hit her face. She came up for air and saw Malfoy watching her. She rolled her eyes, scowling.

"Don't you ever just go for a swim?" She asked, disbelievingly. He shook his head. His eyes suddenly glanced behind her and widened.

"Er – Granger? You might wanna get outta there," Malfoy stammered. She cocked an eyebrow and glanced behind her, immediately regretting doing so. Swimming towards her was a dark shape with a triangular-shaped fin sticking up above the water. Hermione shrieked, swimming quickly back to shore. Thank Merlin she was a fast swimmer.

She stepped out of the water, and grabbed her wand, casting a drying spell on her blouse and skirt, as well as her hair.

"Merlin, I hate sharks." Hermione mumbled. Malfoy sneered at her.

"Hello? Hermione, where are you?" She heard Ron calling her and knew the others were back. She quickly left the laughing ferret behind her and went to meet them.

**_A/N: Reviews are welcome. Next chapter'll come soon, but for now I gotta work on my other story, I've only got half of the next chapter written so far.. Haha. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_


	6. Slimy Snakes

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I didn't feel like writing. Enjoy. :D **_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it. JK does. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

__

_**Break Away**_

**_Chapter 5: Slimy Snakes _**

"Albus, what did you do?" Minerva McGonagall asked the headmaster as he entered the room.

"Now, now Minerva, do not worry. The students are fine." Albus Dumbledore replied calmly.

"What did you do, Albus?" Minerva repeated.

"They're on Paradise Island. Trust me Minerva; it'll help them solve their differences." Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"I don't think it's such a great idea," Minerva protested wearily. "With the war soon, the students are needed here, Albus."

"Yes I know that, Minerva, but they need as many alliances in the war as possible. And I know for a fact that Mr. Malfoy will be having an initiation soon, but I think Miss. Granger can help him stand up to his father and not receive his dark mark. I've taken precautions Minerva, do not worry." Albus replied.

"But is having Slytherins' and Gryffindors' stuck on an island together really going to work? Or will it just make things worse?" Tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"It'll work; they can't get off the island until they get along. Why already, Mr. Malfoy has been attacked by a monkey, all of the Slytherins except Draco and all of the Gryffindors except Hermione, has formed a truce and are going to try and get Hermione and Draco to get along. It is really interesting to watch, Minerva." Albus chuckled.

Minerva sighed and came over to sit beside the headmaster and the live holographic image of Paradise Island.

**X-X**

"HERMIONE!" Ron cried running back to the beach.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"A spiky thing attacked me! It was huge! And when I used my wand on it, it's back grew and spikes flew from it and attacked me!" Ron whined, holding out his arm.

"Oh, you've run into a porcupine!" Hermione cried, stifling her laughter. She took out her wand and cast a spell to make the quills fly out of Ron's arm, bringing a sharp "Ow!" from the redhead.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, walking over to them.

"Ronald got attacked by a porcupine," Hermione explained, grinning. Ron grimaced.

"Bloody well hurt, too." He mumbled. Hermione and Ginny both swatted him.

"So what do we do?! It's been a full day and a half and we're still stuck here." Hermione said, sighing. Harry walked over, hearing her question.

"Well- we formed a truce with all of the Slytherin's except Malfoy yesterday. That's a start at least. I know you hate Malfoy as much as I do, but we can't get out of here until everyone puts the past behind them and gets along, as hard as that sounds." Harry said softly. Hermione grimaced and nodded.

"I'm going for a walk," Hermione muttered and left the other Gryffindors. Ginny started to follow her but Harry stopped her.

"She needs to think," He said and Ginny nodded.

**X-X **

It felt like she'd been walking for hours. She was probably pretty far from the camp. She came across a spring of some sort and figured out it was a hot spring when she put her hand in.

Suddenly, relaxing in a hot spring appealed to Hermione and she transfigured her clothes into a bathing suit and stepped into the spring, closing her eyes.

_"Freak of nature!" _

_"It's all your fault! It's your fault they're dead!"_

_"They shouldn't have adopted you!" _

Faces swam in Hermione's mind and voices echoed in her head. She felt a tear leak from the corner of her eye and before she could wipe it away, more followed.

**X-X **

Bloody island. Bloody Gryffindors. Bloody Potter. Bloody monkey. Draco was in a sour mood and decided to walk it off.

He'd been walking for quite a while when he saw a spring up ahead with a certain brunette laying in it.

Draco scowled and went to insult her, when he noticed her eyes were closed and her shoulders were shaking. She was crying. The Gryffindor Princess is crying!

Draco hated seeing girls cry. He always softened when they cried. That's how his mother and Pansy knew to get to him; cry. He suddenly wondered why Granger was crying.

"Fight with Weasley again?" Draco spoke, although his voice wasn't as cold. She jumped and whipped around, facing him.

"Sod off, Malfoy." She snarled, wiping her eyes and jumping out of the spring quickly. She transfigured her clothes and cast a drying spell on her hair.

"Now, now Granger. Calm down, I was only asking." Draco said, watching as she pushed past him. She scoffed.

"Well, it's none of your business." She replied haughtily.

Hmm ... interesting, Draco thought. She was mad he'd seen her crying. He'd figured she'd lap up the attention from him.

"It's a long way back," Draco called to her.

"I know that Malfoy; I _did _walk here." She snapped, not even glancing over her shoulder.

"What if the poor Princess gets lost?" He asked, faking a pout.

"Then I'll shoot red sparks for Harry and the others to help me." She replied.

Suddenly, Draco heard Granger shriek in fear. He stepped through the trees after her, to find her with her back pressed against a tree, her face pale. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He snapped. She pointed at the ground, her hand trembling. He looked and saw a long black snake slithering towards her.

"S-snake!" She cried, her voice shaking. He rolled his eyes.

"So? It's only little." He sneered. He liked snakes – and no not because he was Slytherin – when he was younger, he used to go behind the Manor in the fields and catch snakes, bringing them home and scaring his mother with them.

"I'm terrified of snakes," She whispered, pressing harder against the tree as the snake moved closer to her.

"Snakes smell fear; that's why it's moving towards you. Why is it bothering you? They normally leave people alone unless angered." Draco said, smirking.

"I- I didn't see it in my anger and I stepped on it." She stuttered. "It's coming closer!" She whimpered. He rolled his eyes again, silently enjoying her moment of weakness, and waved his wand, making the snake freeze. Then he went over and picked it up, setting it back in the trees away from Granger.

"T-thanks," She mumbled, surprising him. She must have really been scared; she just _thanked _him.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered and headed back towards the beach.

**X-X **

Hermione's legs collapsed and she fell to the ground shaking. She'd always been terrified of snakes, ever since she was a little girl and her brother Aaron played a joke on her, placing a garden snake in her bed. She'd screamed and cried.

She'd panicked and been frozen in fear when Malfoy came. If it had been any other thing besides a snake, she would have just used her wand on it, but in her terror she never thought to grab her wand.

She took a shaky breath and followed Malfoy back into the trees and to the beach. Harry _was _right, she did need to put the past behind her if she ever wanted to get out of here. But how could she do that when Malfoy was still acting like a stubborn, slimy Slytherin git?

Maybe she should try to form a truce with Malfoy? But she doubted either of them could go without insulting one another. And besides, she didn't want to have to touch the cold hands of Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, are you all right?" She heard Seamus ask her as she reached the beach. She nodded.

"You're really pale, what happened?" Ginny asked, coming over to her. Hermione told her the story and Ginny hugged her.

"I never knew you were scared of snakes," Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"I have been ever since I was a little girl. Even in second year, when I found out it was a basilisk, I froze in terror before it petrified me." Hermione explained.

"Oh," Ginny murmured and shuddered. Hermione mentally scolded herself; the memory of the basilisk always brought a shiver to Ginny.

"C'mon, let's go get some food." Hermione said, changing the subject. Ginny forced a smile and nodded and they left to find the others and gather some more food- or conjure it.

**_A/N: Okayy, theres chapter five. Hope you liked it. Hermione's fear of snakes is related to me. Lol, I'm absolutely TERRIFIED of snakes. Heh heh. Lol, anyway, reviews are welcome. _**

**_Heres a preview for whats to come, its not necessarily the next chapter, but its in a chapter to come. _**

_"Well this sucks, we're on a island with Gryffindors and we don't even have any firewhiskey!" _

_"Hey, who says we don't have any firewhiskey?!" _


	7. Some More Monkey Trouble

_**A/N: Here it is. Enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own it. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

__

_**Break Away**_

_**Chapter 6: Some More Monkey Trouble**_

Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean finished the Gryffindor shelter and stood back to admire their work. It was small on the outside, but when you went inside, it was magically enlarged to fit all six of them.

"I think we did good, mates." Ron said, grinning.

"You mean well, Ronald, you did well." Hermione corrected. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh," He said and Hermione rolled her eyes too. Harry shook his head and Dean and Seamus smiled in amusement.

"BLAISE! Give me that back, _now_!" Harry heard Greengrass shriek. He turned and saw her chasing after a laughing Zabini.

"You have better manners than that, Greengrass, being brought up in an upper-class family you should know to say please." Zabini scolded, smirking and throwing something that looked like Greengrass's wand to Nott, who was standing behind him.

"I'm gonna _kill _you, Zabini!" Greengrass threatened. Zabini took the threat lightly, still smirking. Clearly, Greengrass hadn't seen Zabini throw her wand to Nott, and still thought Zabini had it.

Hermione looked up from her conversation with Ginny to watch the scene with amusement.

"Can't very well kill me without your wand, now can you Greengrass?" Zabini taunted, grinning innocently at the blonde girl. She glared at him.

**X-X**

Meanwhile, Draco was watching the scene too. "Greengrass, Zabini doesn't even have your wand, you dumb twit." He muttered angrily and she turned on him.

"Then who has it, Malfoy?!" She demanded shrilly. He shrugged.

"The hell if I know," He lied. She narrowed her green eyes at him angrily. From the corner of his eye, he saw Theodore Nott fighting back his laughter as he watched innocently from behind Blaise.

"Rubbish, Malfoy. You know, now tell me!" She cried desperately.

"Why would I lie for Zabini?" Draco said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because you're his best mate!" She yelled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"So?" He retorted. He looked over her shoulder and saw the Gryffindors watching with amusement. They had obviously seen Blaise throw the wand to Nott, but they didn't dare say anything.

Pansy came out of the shelter and looked around, her blue eyes wide. "What's going on?" She asked, flipping her hair.

"Blaise stole my wand and won't give it back, but Draco says Blaise doesn't have it but he won't tell me who does have it." Daphne explained, pouting. Pansy frowned.

"Oh," She murmured in reply. "Theo has it." She said suddenly and Daphne gasped.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because Draco is way over here, so Blaise couldn't possibly have thrown it to him without you seeing but he would have seen Blaise throw it to Theo and you wouldn't have seen him do it." Pansy explained, and for the first time in all that Draco had known her, she sounded smart.

"Oh, of course!" Daphne exclaimed and turned to Nott, narrowing her eyes. "Nott," She growled. "You're dead!"

Nott gulped and laughed nervously, casting his eyes to Blaise and Draco, who both grinned evilly at him before Blaise stepped away from the brunette haired boy.

Draco smirked. "Looks like you're in for it now, Nott." He called. Losing his nerve, Nott threw the wand on the ground and tore off into the trees, away from the angry Slytherin girl's glare. Daphne walked over to her wand and picked it up, and then huffing and walking back to the shelter.

Marcus Flint came out then, cocking an eyebrow. "What's been shoved up her arse?" He muttered to Draco, who shrugged, not being in the mood to explain.

"Hey Pansy, when did you get so smart?" Blaise asked, looking at the black haired girl. She examined her nails, clearly uninterested in the conversation.

"It was just common sense, Blaise." Pansy smiled her goofy smile that made Draco want to strangle her.

"Yeah, which you don't have," Draco muttered. She glared at him.

"I do too have common sense, Draco; I just choose not to use it." She huffed. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Right then," He said. "I'm going for a walk, see you all later."

**X-X**

Draco didn't know where he was going; only that he didn't feel like being with his Slytherin friends. They were getting on his nerves. The only one that wasn't a twit or a moron was Blaise. Nott and Flint were morons and Greengrass and Parkinson were ditzy twits. Blaise was and always had been his best mate. He was the only one in Slytherin with common sense and enough brains to actually have a conversation with.

Draco found himself in a clearing with a large tree in the middle of it and he saw it was a banana tree. He smirked and headed to the tree to have a banana. But, as he reached the tree he saw there was a group of monkeys sitting in the tree. His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no sodding way," He muttered. Sitting near him was a certain brown monkey with a white spot on its forehead. It saw him and chattered in 'monkey language' to its fellow monkeys, while gesturing to Draco. Draco swallowed nervously and backed away slowly.

Suddenly, the monkeys charged towards him, jumping out of the trees and shrieking. He screamed and turned and ran back through the way he had come.

"BLOODY MONKEYS! I HATE EM! THEY'RE BLOODY MAD!" He yelled as he ran. His breath was coming in deep gasps and his heart was going a mile a minute. But he kept running. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the monkeys were still chasing him, with the one with the white spot on its forehead in the lead.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, YOU STUPID MONKEY?!?!" Draco called angrily. He fumbled for his wand as he ran and finally got a good grip on it. He turned and sent as many curses as he could think of at the monkeys. He hit one or two he missed all the others and they continued charging after him.

"AHHHHHH!" He shouted. Finally, he came to the beach. "HELP! THESE BLOODY MONKEYS HATE ME!"

**X-X **

Hermione fell to the ground in her laughter as she saw Malfoy come running back onto the beach, with about half a dozen monkeys chasing after him.

"Oh, Merlin! This is so funny!" Ginny cried, clutching her stomach as a monkey leapt, landing on Malfoy's back. Another monkey landed on Malfoy's head and he screamed.

"AHH! GODDAMNED MONKEYS! GET OFF OF ME!" Malfoy yelled, and yelled a curse at the monkey on his back but he missed and hit a tree.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Malfoy yelled. Hermione giggled. Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean were rolling around on the ground in their laughter and even the Slytherin's were grinning.

"HELP ME, YOU FOOLS! THESE MONKEYS ARE GONNA KILL ME!" Malfoy whined, as he clutched the monkey on his head, trying to rip it off. Two more monkeys had attached themselves to his leg and his fell flat on his face into the sand.

"AHHH!" He yelled. "WHY ME?!" He whined again.

"Maybe the monkeys just don't like you, Malfoy." Ron said, between his laughing.

"SHUT UP, WEASLEY! ZABINI! DO SOMETHING!" Malfoy yelled. Zabini's face was red from holding in his laughter and finally he burst, falling to the ground and laughing. As soon as he did that, the other Slytherin's followed, and soon everyone but Malfoy was laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ZABINI!" Malfoy shouted angrily. He finally managed to rip the monkey off of his head and had thrown it across the beach but was still shaking his legs, trying to get the two hanging off of them off.

"OW! BLOODY SUCKER BIT ME!" Malfoy screamed, thus making everyone laugh harder. He waved his wand and blasted the two monkeys off of his leg, but there was still one clinging to his back.

"DO SOMETHING!" And finally, Zabini stopped laughing but was still grinning, and waved his own wand, sending the monkey flying off of Malfoy's back.

Malfoy collapsed back on the sand, panting. "About bloody time," He muttered angrily. "That monkey has it in for me! Didn't you see? It's the same sodding monkey!"

Hermione laughed. Her sides were hurting from laughing so much. "Oh God, that was so funny."

"It was not," Malfoy mumbled and stood, stalking angrily off to the Slytherin shelter.

Harry was grinning. "Imagine that, the same monkey. I guess it's true that monkeys hold grudges."

"Yeah, I'll have to remember that," Seamus said.

**_A/N: Next ones coming soon, I promise.. I'll try to make it a long one. :D _**


	8. What Happens After a Few Drinks

**_A/N: So sorry for the long wait.. Hope you like this one.. Thanks to _xXx-Draco-Is-Sexy-xXx _for all her ideas. xD Enjoy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own any HP characters. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

_**Break Away**_

_**Chapter 7: What Happens After a Few Drinks**_

"I spy with my little eye... something white." Harry murmured to Ron, who looked puzzled as he looked around for what the raven haired boy had 'spied'. That's how bored we all are, Hermione thought dryly. Playing a little kid game with absolutely no point, how sad is that?

After letting Ron randomly guess for five minutes, Hermione answered. "The clouds?"

"Yeah! Good job, Mione!" Harry exclaimed, faking excitement. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know you're bored when..." Ginny muttered, grinning.

"Yeah, we're pretty bored, Gin." Ron replied. "What should we do? This games getting boring..."

"Yeah I thought you'd get bored after playing for about a few minutes, Ron." Hermione mumbled.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and Marcus Flint came running from the water, holding his buttocks.

"AHH!" He yelled. "Something bit me!"

Harry burst into laughter when he realized what it was that was hanging from Flint's butt. There was a purple sea urchin sticking on Flint's rear end.

"It's gonna kill me!" Flint whined. Hermione laughed.

"Actually, Flint, you may be right. Sea urchins have needles in them that send poison into you and paralyze you," Hermione said, grinning.

"AHH! I'm too young to die! I haven't even had sex yet!" Flint whimpered.

"WHAT?" Malfoy cried, incredulously. "That's pathetic, Flint. I lost mine when I was like thirteen." Malfoy exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa, we didn't need to know that, Malfoy." Ginny muttered, disgustedly.

"HELLO?! Can't you do something?! I'm dieing here!" Flint yelled. Hermione stifled her giggle and shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, Flint, there's nothing we can do... Well, there is _one _thing, but you guys won't want to do it." Hermione replied.

"WHAT? What is it?" Flint whined. "AHH! I can't feel my legs anymore!" And he promptly fell flat on his face into the sand.

"Well, first, you have to pull out the sea urchin, and he can't do it, because you know, he kinda can't move." Hermione explained. The other Slytherins paled.

"I am not touching Flint's arse." Zabini said firmly.

"I vote Pansy does it," Malfoy said, pushing Parkinson forward.

"What? No way!" Parkinson protested.

"Fine, _I'll_ do it." Greengrass muttered, stepping towards Flint. She walked gingerly up to him and plucked the sea urchin off of his bottom. She turned and threw it back into the water. "Okay, now what?" She asked, looking back at Hermione.

"Now, you have to get the poison out of his butt. There's two ways to do it: One, you could suck the poison out of his butt with your mouth," She paused, allowing her words to take affect on the Slytherins, who's eyes widened, before continuing. "Or, you could go into the jungle and get the necessary items to distill the poison."

"Yeah, I think we'll have to take the second option." Zabini replied. The other Slytherins nodded in agreement.

"What do we have to get first?" Greengrass asked.

"You have to gather some plants that only have _three _leaves on it." Hermione said, grinning slyly. Harry's eyes widened as he realized what Hermione was playing at and he stifled his laughter.

"Okay well, c'mon then." Malfoy muttered and the five Slytherins left into the jungle.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione and Harry collapsed to the ground in fits of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Ron asked them. Hermione got up, still laughing and calmed herself before whispering her plan in Ron and Ginny's ear. Seamus and Dean leaned in to hear as well. When everyone had heard her plan, they all burst out laughing. Flint looked around wildly at them, trying to figure out why they were laughing.

Ten minutes later, the group of Slytherins came back holding 3 plants with three leaves, like Hermione had told them to.

"Okay, what now?" Nott asked. Hermione smirked.

"Now, you have to rub the poi- plant on Flint's butt where the sea urchin was sticking." She replied. The looks that came over Zabini, Malfoy, Nott and Flint's faces were priceless.

"Daphne, you're doing it." Malfoy ordered. Greengrass shuddered.

"Ugh, this'll scar me forever." She muttered and walked over to Flint, and pulled down his pants so she was looking at his bare bottom. She then proceeded to rub the plant over Flint's pimply rear end, grimacing as she did so. When she was done, she looked back up at Hermione. "Are we done now?"

"Nope, now you need to go back into the jungle and find a monkey, and then you have to pluck one single hair from it and bring it back here." Hermione smirked as she saw the look of fear cross Malfoy's face.

"No sodding way. I'm not going. There's no bloody way I'm touching a monkey." Malfoy said firmly.

"Well then, I'm afraid that Flint won't live." Hermione said, looking sadly at Flint. Malfoy sighed angrily.

"WHAT? Malfoy, you'd better get that damned monkey hair!" Flint hollered.

"Why me?" Malfoy demanded angrily.

"Because you have the best experience with them," Zabini smirked.

"THEY BLOODY HATE ME!" Malfoy yelled. "There's no way I'm going."

**X-X **

Draco grumbled incoherently as he trudged angrily through the jungle, his arms crossed over his chest. Why did he get stuck going? Why couldn't Zabini or Nott go? Bloody jerks. Draco spotted a monkey up ahead and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to let this monkey get to him. He took out his wand and silently crept up behind the monkey sitting on the ground.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" He whispered and the monkey froze. He then went over to it and gingerly plucked a hair from its back. Triumphant, he turned and ran back to the beach.

**X-X **

Malfoy came running back onto the beach not even ten minutes later, much to Hermione's surprise and dismay. By then, Flint was slowly regaining feeling to his legs and he could now move.

"Right, so what do I do with the hair?" Malfoy asked Hermione. She inwardly sighed.

"You have to mix it in with the coconut milk and drop of water that Nott got, and then make Flint drink it." Hermione explained and Flint grimaced. Malfoy dropped the hair into the mix of coconut milk and water and then poured it down Flint's throat.

About a half an hour later, Flint could get up and walk again. Hermione smirked; it was fun while it lasted.

"So Hermione, when are you going to tell the Slytherins that Flint was never poisoned?" Seamus asked.

"Or that it was poison ivy you made them rub on his arse?" Dean laughed.

"Never," Hermione replied, grinning slyly.

"That was a brilliant plan, Mione." Ron said grinning.

"I know," Hermione said, smiling.

A few more hours passed and the Slytherins and Gryffindors found themselves sitting around the blazing fire, bored once again.

"Well this sucks, we're stuck on an island with Gryffindors and we don't even have any firewhiskey," Zabini muttered.

"Hey, who says we don't have any firewhiskey?" Seamus replied grinning broadly as he and Dean pulled out two shrunken bottles of firewhiskey. Dean took out his wand and enlarged both bottles.

"We bring these everywhere with us, just for cases like this." Dean said grinning too.

"You've been prepared for a case where you're stuck on an island?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, for when we're without alcohol." Seamus replied matter-of-factly. Hermione laughed, as did the other Gryffindors and even the Slytherins.

"You two are such alcoholics!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Pass some of that here, Finnigan." Draco said, nodding his head to the bottle of firewhiskey.

The firewhiskey got passed around the group and then came to Hermione. She pursed her lips in thought; after-all, she was supposed to be the logical one here. However, her thoughts ended in what the hell? And she took a large gulp of the firewhiskey. It burned her throat and she grimaced at the taste.

Soon, the two large bottles of firewhiskey were gone and there were twelve tipsy Slytherins and Gryffindors left in its place.

"Now what? We're still bored," Harry slurred. Ginny giggled.

"We could play a game," She suggested.

"Great idea, Weasley!" Pansy cried. "Let's play that muggle game! Y'know, the one where you either pick truth or dare?"

"That's a good idea," Hermione said nodding. She explained the rules to the other purebloods who had never heard of it before and Daphne said she knew a spell to make them _have _to do the dares and tell the truth no matter what. The group agreed to that and began the game.

"Who wants to go first?" Pansy asked.

"I do!" Seamus called, grinning.

"Okay, pick someone to ask." Hermione replied.

"Right, okay. Err- Nott, truth or dare?" Seamus slurred.

"Truth," Nott replied after a moment of thought.

"Okay, are you a deatheater?" Seamus asked. Nott blinked rapidly.

"Nope, not yet. I can't become one until my 17th birthday, which is in two months." Nott replied.

"Oh," Seamus murmured.

"Okay, my turn. Er, Weasel, truth or dare?" Nott said.

"Dare,"

"Right, um, I dare you to..." Nott trailed off, thinking hard. "I know! I dare you to snog Granger!"

"Er, but I have a girlfriend! I'm going out with Lavender!" Ron protested. Nott shrugged. "You have to do it, there's that spell on it."

"Fine, I'm sure Lav will understand," Ron replied and leaned over to Hermione. "Sorry, Mione..."

"Its fine, Ron." She replied and Ron kissed her. His kiss was sloppy and his breath didn't taste too great but she imagined hers was just as bad after all that firewhiskey. Ron pulled away and she smiled at him. That was like snogging her brother, she thought with a mental shudder.

"Okay, my turn... Truth or dare, Parkinson?" Ron asked.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to take off your shirt," Ron said, smirking. Pansy smirked back and nonchalantly lifted up her blouse revealing a black lacy bra, and threw it over her shoulder. Seamus and Dean whistled. Pansy smirked even more.

"My turn, already? Well, okay, Potter truth or dare?" Pansy asked innocently.

"Truth, I suppose."

"Okay, is it true that you slept with Granger?"

Harry snorted. "Where did you hear that from? No, it's absolutely not true. Hermione and I are just friends, more like brother and sister."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Pansy looked disappointed.

"Zabini, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare,"

"Right, I, er, dare..." Harry paused to think. Didn't Zabini seem to dislike Greengrass? Harry smirked. "I dare you to snog Greengrass." Blaise winced, but leaned over to capture Daphne's lips with his own.

"Okay, Thomas, truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Truth, I don't like dares."

"Okay, is it true you slept with Brown?" Blaise said, cocking an eyebrow. Dean had the decency to blush and look nervously at Ron.

"Er- yeah, that's true." Dean replied. "It was last year though, Ron, I swear! You weren't dating her then!"

"Yeah, its okay Dean I believe you." Ron said.

"Okay, Malfoy, truth or dare." Dean asked.

"Dare."

"Okay I –er – dare you to-'' Dean stopped, then knowing that Malfoy hated Hermione and sending an apologetic look towards the brunette girl he continued. "I dare you to snog Hermione."

Hermione froze. What the hell? Why would Dean do that? She didn't want to _kiss _Malfoy! She saw Malfoy grimace and stand up, making his way over to her. He was scowling at her. She glared back but didn't rise to her feet when he reached her.

"Granger, I'm not bending down, so you'd better stand up." Draco sneered.

"No way. I'm not _kissing you_." She said firmly. "I don't care how drunk I may be, there's no way I'm snogging you."

"And you think I actually _want _to snog _you_? It's not like I can get out of this. C'mon, you're wasting my time. I may as well get some enjoyment out of this while I can. So get up." Draco said. She sighed angrily and stood up. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes tightly as his lips crashed onto hers. Surprisingly, his lips weren't cold like she thought they'd be; they were warm and soft. _He's a really good kisser, _Hermione thought.

Draco found himself actually enjoying the kiss. She had finally responded and was actually kissing him back. He knew that was just because of how good a kisser he himself was, but he was surprised to realize Granger wasn't that bad of a kisser herself. Needing air, and remembering he hates her and that she hates him, he pulled away and stepped away from her, taking his seat again.

"Okay, Granger, truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Truth," Hermione replied after a moment's hesitation.

Draco paused before asking her. He wanted to know two things; what she thought of that kiss and why she was crying in that spring yesterday. He decided on the spring.

"Okay Granger, I want to know why you were crying in that hot spring yesterday."

She froze and immediately sobered. Out of all the things he could have asked her, he picked that!

"I – I – you really don't need to know that, Malfoy," Hermione replied softly.

"Oh, but I want to, Granger," Draco replied. Hermione swallowed back fresh tears.

"I don't think I can tell," Hermione stuttered.

"Maybe we should stop playing now," Harry spoke up and Hermione sent him a look of gratitude.

"I don't think so; Granger's not getting out of this one." Draco said, smirking.

"I can't tell," Hermione whispered. Draco cocked an eyebrow. This certainly wasn't the reaction he expected.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not an option, Granger." Draco said, watching as she bit her lips nervously. Her eyes were watery and she looked like she was going to cry.

"I – It was just things that had happened that I was remembering. N- Nothing important." She said, stumbling over her words and closing her eyes.

"C'mon Granger, speak the truth." Draco demanded softly. Her eyes suddenly snapped open angrily, surprising him.

"You want the truth, Malfoy? The horrible truth about what your father and fellow deatheaters are like? Is that what you want to hear?!" She ranted. "Well, I'll tell you what they're about then! Killing innocent people for fun! Tearing muggle families apart! Leaving the remaining family members to grieve their deaths! That's right, Malfoy! My parents were killed by none other than a group of deatheaters! Severus Snape to be precise! All because the deatheaters were after me! All because they were muggle! All because I'm the best friend of Harry Potter! There you have it, Malfoy! Are you happy now? Because that's not even all of it!" Hermione was now in hysterics, with tears falling down her cheeks. She was on her feet, and her chest was heaving. She shook her head, wiped away her tears and stormed off into the night.

**_A/N: I know the ending of this chappy was kinda.. sad.. but it was expected dontcha think? Lol. Sorry for making Ron with Lavender.. I agree that theyre just kinda ewwie together.. Who wouldnt think that after reading the 6th book.. Lol. But I'll give you a bit of 'foreshadowing' I guess.. HES NOT GONNA STAY WITH HER! Lol. Just thought I'd let you know that. ;) _**

**_Review. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_


	9. The Animal I Have Become

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here it is. Enjoy. Hope you don't think Draco's OOC but I hope you'll understand at least. **_

_**Disclaimer: Own only the plot. Chapter title was by the song Animal I have Become, Three Days Grace. **_

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**Break Away**_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become - Animal I have Become, 3 Days Grace_

_**Chapter 8: The Animal I Have Become**_

Draco was shocked. Well, that wasn't what he expected. He thought her secret would have to do with Weasley dating Brown or something like that. Not... _that_. She was right, the deatheaters are monsters. Voldemort's a monster. His own _father _is a monster. Even his godfather, Snape, who he thought was choosing the light side, is a monster. Draco himself is a monster. Is that what he wanted for the rest of his life? To be feared and called a monster? To have no feelings and have no one actually love him as he loves them? Of course that's what he wants. He wants to be like his father, doesn't he? Or was that all just because he wanted to make his father proud?

Draco had never killed anyone before. He had thought about it, and knew that he would have to for his initiation, but could he actually do it? To rid a man or woman of their life and soul. What if he had to rape a girl, or hit one? He didn't think he could do that. But his father would be so disappointed in him. Did that matter? Of course it did, he didn't want to displease his father. Right? Draco had never been so confused in his life.

"Drake? You there?" Blaise asked him. He looked at the brown haired boy beside him and nodded slowly.

"It's been a day and the Gryffindor's can't seem to find Granger," Blaise said nonchalantly. Where could she have gone? Draco thought. Then it hit him; the Gryffindor's probably didn't know about that spring, so that's probably where Granger went.

"I bet I know where she's gone," Draco muttered. Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should go find her, have a talk with her, and form a truce so we can get off this bloody island." Blaise suggested quietly. Draco looked at him, and thought about it. He did want to get off this island, so maybe he should go talk to her. What harm could it do?

"Right, I'll - uh - go get her." Draco said and walked towards the trees, heading in the direction of the spring.

**X-X **

Hermione knew the others were looking for her, but she didn't feel like facing them today. She just wanted to be alone. Stupid Malfoy. She hated him. It was all his fault. She was sitting on a large tree log when she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her to see Malfoy come out from the bushes.

Hermione sighed. Of all the people who could have found her, it had to be him.

"Hey," He said softly and sat down beside her.

"Just go away, Malfoy. I don't want to talk to anyone, least of all, you." She muttered.

"Ouch." He said and smirked. "Look, Granger, I'm not coming to get down on my knees and apologize to you or anything because Malfoy's don't apologize. I just want to ask you if we can form a truce, I'll be nice if you will."

Hermione scoffed. "No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"C'mon, Granger, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I realize you've been through a tough time, and I'll leave you alone and so will the rest of my Slytherins for the rest of the year. And then you'll never see us again once schools done." Malfoy almost pleaded. She looked at him and was surprised not to see the icy cold hate that normally shone in his eyes but instead she saw confusion and... longing?

"What?" He asked as he saw her looking at him in puzzlement.

"N-nothing, you just- for a moment I didn't see the cold hatred in your eyes that I always see when you look at me." Hermione murmured. He looked away from her and stared at the ground.

"T-that's because I don't hate you," He said slowly. She cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't?" She asked. He was silent for a long while and she didn't think he was going to answer her.

"You were right, Granger. The deatheaters are horrible monsters. And so am I. I'd never realized until you had said so, but I'm just like them. That's what I've become and what I'll always be. An animal; a monster to be feared. I can't believe I looked up to them, especially my father. I know that for my initiation, I'm going to have to kill someone, and frankly, Granger, I don't think I can do it. I've thought of it, sure, but to actually do it is totally different. But if I don't do it, then Voldemort or my father will kill me." Malfoy ranted, shocking Hermione. She couldn't imagine him _ever _breaking down and telling her stuff.

"Well, then maybe you're not such the animal you say you've become. I don't think you're a killer, Malfoy. You've got it in you to be different from your father. You're stronger than him." Hermione said, surprising both her and Malfoy with her words.

"Do you think so? All I've ever done is look up to my father and want to please him no matter what. But if I don't do whatever Voldemort wants, like get my dark mark, then father will be displeased." Malfoy said softly.

"So you care a lot about your father's opinion of you, then?" Hermione muttered. He nodded. "But do you _want _to get the mark?" She asked softly.

"No, not at all. I really don't want to become a slave of Voldemort's for the rest of my life, thanks." Malfoy replied. Hermione smiled in spite of everything.

"You really don't sound like yourself right now," She murmured.

"I know; I can't believe I'm telling all of this to _you _of all people. But, you're the one that made me realize I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to be the animal I've become, Granger. I really don't." He said.

"All right, Malfoy. I'll form that truce with you. But we have to call each other by our first names, and we have to be nice to each other." Hermione said firmly and Malfoy nodded.

"Right," He said, holding out his hand. She reached out and took it and they shook. He held onto her hand a bit longer than neccessary and Hermione realized his hands weren't cold like she had remembered thinking.

"Maybe you have a heart after-all, Mal- Draco." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe I do, Gr- Hermione." He said and almost grinned with her but decided not to.

**X-X **

Hermione was smiling when she walked back to the beach with Draco. They were having a civil conversation together, but it was only small talk. It was still awkward, considering they'd been enemies so long, but it was a start.

"Okay, what happened? You're smiling." Ginny stated as soon as she saw Hermione.

"Draco and I formed a truce." Hermione said. "I have to call him by his first name and he has to call me by mine."

"I see, but that normally wouldn't make you smile," Ginny said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You know me too well, Ginervra." Hermione laughed. "No, I just found out that Draco's got a few problems in his own life and I think maybe I can help him."

"And to think about an hour ago, you were plotting ways to kill him!" Ginny cried, grinning now too. Hermione laughed and nodded.

**X-X **

"Well, Minerva? What did I tell you? Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger have just formed a truce. Mr. Malfoy has revealed to her that he doesn't want to be a deatheater and she plans to help him. I told you it would all be fine. Even Mr. Zabini seems to be turning nice." Albus said, smiling. Minerva sighed.

"Yes, Albus, you were right. I suppose what you did could work. Who knows, maybe Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger will fall deeply in love! You never know now." Minerva muttered. "Although, that did help, watching them. I mustn't forget to take the firewhiskey from Finnigan and Thomas now."

Albus laughed, as did Flitwick and Sprout.


	10. A Fallen Shelter

_**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait, but I had MAJOR writers block.. I had no idea what to write next. But I hope you like where I took it. Enjoy and Review. **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own nothing but my new computer! xD lol. _**

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

__

__

_**Break Away**_

**_Chapter 10: A Fallen Shelter_**

The next few days passed with very few fights between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. The Gryffindors tried to talk as least as possible to the Slytherins and the Slytherins were okay with that.

Draco watched as Granger laughed at something Potter said. The Gryffindors weren't all that bad - he'd never say that aloud – but they knew how to have a good time when in bad situations, and they weren't morons like half of the Slytherins.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Blaise asked him, coming up to the rock Draco was sitting upon.

"Nothing really, just thinking," Draco replied.

"Y'know, I think Granger and Weaselette are both pretty hot for Gryffindors. They're the hottest girls in their house at least," Blaise mused aloud. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll admit Granger's hot, but she's still a mudblood." Draco muttered in reply, watching again as Granger flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and laughed with the other Gryffindors.

"Just admit it, Draco, mudblood or not, you'd shag her." Blaise pursued. Draco snorted.

"Yeah right, and Snape will deduct points from Slytherin," Draco replied sarcastically. Blaise sighed.

"I'd shag that Weasel. She's one hot redhead," Blaise murmured, and Draco chuckled.

"You'd shag anything that moves, Blaise." Draco said, laughing. Blaise shrugged.

"I like to have a good time, mate, you're just the same. I do believe you lost your virginity before I did, so what place are you in to call me a whore, oh mighty one?" Blaise replied mocking a bow. Draco rolled his eyes and choked on his laughter.

"Yeah well, the girl came on to me," Draco said in his defense.

"You always say that, and the girl was five years older than you!" Blaise laughed. Draco shrugged.

"She was hot," He muttered. Blaise rolled his own eyes.

**X-X**

"I remember that time in sixth year when Neville stubbed his toe on the corner of the table in our common room; he fell and we all laughed at him." Seamus grinned. Harry laughed.

"Yeah I remember that too; or all the times when the poor guy forgot the password." Harry remarked.

"Hey, he's a really good dancer," Ginny said in his defense. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, he didn't come back to the dormitory till really late after the Yule ball," Ron put in, chuckling.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. She heard Draco laugh at something Zabini said to him and looked at him. He was choking on a laugh and rolling his eyes at Zabini.

"Hey guys, is it just me, or did the wind suddenly pick up?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I feel that too, and look at that big dark cloud!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at a black cloud advancing over the beach.

"There's a storm coming," Hermione said and stood up. "We should get in the shelter." She continued. The others nodded and headed for the shelters. Knowing that the Slytherins were all purebloods and most were really daft, she walked over to Draco and Zabini.

"You guys should get in your shelter, there's a storm coming." Hermione said. Draco smirked.

"It's just a storm," He said, shrugging. She shrugged too.

"Whatever, but it's going to be a big one. I just thought I'd be nice and considering that truce we made, I thought I'd warn you." Hermione replied. She turned to walk to the Gryffindor shelter when a large wind blew and nearly knocked her off her feet. She yelped and hurried over to the shelter to find the other Gryffindors there.

"Where'd you go?" Ron asked her as she entered.

"I warned Draco and Zabini that there was a storm coming," She explained.

"You just called him Draco." Ron stated, his jaw open.

"I have to; we made a truce the other day." Hermione replied, grimacing.

"Oh," Ron murmured, and grimaced too. "So now you gotta tolerate the ferret face?"

"Yup," Hermione muttered, but smiled. "Only till we get off the island."

The wind made a loud whistle from outside and then they heard the rain start. It pitter pattered on the roof; they felt the shelter swaying as the wind picked up some more.

"Harry," Hermione began uncertainly. "Did you put any protection wards on the shelter to keep it sturdy during a storm?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Er- no, I never thought of it."

Hermione sighed. "Then this shelter's not going to last long," She mused.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly. Hermione smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's all right, we'll be fine. Maybe the Slytherins will let us in?" Hermione suggested. Ron snorted.

"Yeah right, they'd rather see us blown away." Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, true. Well, if worse comes to worse we'll have to ask them anyway." Hermione said, biting her lip. Suddenly, they heard a knock at their shelter door. Harry got up to answer it.

"Malfoy? Zabini? What are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"Er- our shelter kind of blew away." Zabini replied, glaring at Nott. Clearly, Nott had forgotten to put the charms up just like Harry.

"Well, our shelter's not going to last either as I forgot about the wards, but I suppose it won't hurt for you lot to come in while it lasts – even though you wouldn't do that for us." Harry said, muttering the last part. Draco smirked and entered the shelter.

"It's nice and cozy in here, Blaise. We should have made ours this cozy," Draco said mockingly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We, unlike you Slytherins, don't live in cold dungeons but in cozy warm common rooms with friendly people. So obviously, our shelter would be the same." Hermione replied, smirking too. Draco looked at her.

"You get used to the cold dungeons after living in em for as long as we have," He replied.

The wind was howling outside the shelter and the shelter suddenly swayed further than ever with the wind. Parkinson and Greengrass shrieked in fear. Hermione rolled her eyes but bit her lip again.

**X-X **

Draco watched as Granger bit her lip nervously. It was really sexy when she did that – though Draco would never say that aloud – he saw her do it in potions and transfiguration all the time.

"We should probably get out of the shelter before it comes down on us," She finally said. Draco looked as the rest of the Gryffindors nodded in agreement with her. It seemed they valued her knowledge and did what she said.

The Gryffindors left the shelter and the Slytherins reluctantly followed, knowing Granger was right. Just as they exited the shelter, it swayed again and toppled over in a pile of wood.

"Now we wait for it to let up," Granger mumbled uncertainly.

They sat by the trees, using the shelter of them to block them from the wind, for about an hour before the storm finally let up.

"What do we do about our shelters?" Weaselette asked. Granger pondered to think about it, and seemed to hesitate before voicing whatever she was thinking.

"You guys aren't going to like what I have to suggest, but it could work. What about if we work together with each other, and build a larger shelter with stronger wards to protect us from any more windstorms?" Granger said, and Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Well," Blaise began and looked at Draco, who shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we'll agree to that." Blaise said.

"Great, let's get started tomorrow." Granger said and started a fire.


	11. Group Work Pays Off

**_A/N: -Cowers- TERRIBLY SORRY. I had trouble writing this one too. I know its been a while, and I'm REALLY sorry for making you guys wait, really I am. But here it is, and I made a mistake on the last chapter, not a big mistake but still, I called that one Chapter 10 when it was actually chapter 9.. sorry bout that. Anyway enjoy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I realized that if I did own HP, I would DEFINITLY not make Hermione with Ron. She'd be with Draco for sure. ;) And since in the books, it looks as though shes gonna be with Ron and NOT Draco, that means I dont own it. JK does, and shes done a wonderful job on it too, can't wait for Deathly Hallows:) _**

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

__

_**Break Away**_

_**Chapter 10: Group Work Pays Off **_

Hermione woke herself and the others up early the next day, after sleeping on the hard ground for the second night in the time they'd been there.

She set about and sent everyone about doing jobs, carrying wood in, and using their wands to put the wood in the right places to construct a large shelter. The shelter was to be large enough to fit all twelve students in it and still have enough room for them to have their own privacy.

"Seamus, that's not going to work if you put that piece of wood there," Hermione warned the Irish boy as he maneuvered the wood with his wand into a wrong spot. He looked up and realized what she meant, so swung his wand the other way to the other side of the half built shelter.

Surprisingly, the Slytherin's were actually chipping in to help build the shelter. "Mione, we need some more wood!" Ron called from behind the shelter.

"All right, I'll go!" She called back and Malfoy passed his handful of wood to Zabini.

"I'll go with you, Gr- Hermione." He said, remembering their truce at the last minute. She nodded and together they set into the forest.

Malfoy whistled as they walked and Hermione gave him a questioning glance, in which he smirked to.

"So…?" Malfoy began hesitantly. It seemed he couldn't stand the awkward silence between them.

"Er – yeah… How much longer do you think we'll be stuck here?" She asked casually. _This is so awkward, _Hermione thought, _I never thought I'd have a conversation with Draco Malfoy with no sneering insults. _

"Hopefully not much longer, I'd like to get back to Hogwarts. I still can't believe the old man sent us here. I mean, what does he expect us to do, fall madly in love with each other?!" Malfoy exclaimed and scoffed at his words.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that as she found an area with many pieces of fallen logs. "Yeah, maybe he hopes that'll happen, and then get through the war, get married and have half a dozen kids who'll all go to Hogwarts," She said mockingly. "Yeah, I can see it now," She continued and placed her hands in a square, peering through them.

Malfoy smirked. "Like that'll happen," He scoffed again. She nodded in agreement and used her wand to sever the pieces of logs in half. Then, she bent down to pick them up.

**X-X**

_Damn… _Draco thought as he watched Granger bend over. _Er… I mean, dammit, Malfoy, don't even _think _like that about her! Ugh. _Granger stood back up and he quickly turned away, but wasn't quick enough. She caught him looking. She raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes before walking away to find more wood.

Granger is good looking for a mudblood. And Draco is a guy, with hormones and a taste for girls – Merlin, he wasn't gay – so he couldn't help but notice when Granger bends over that she has a nice arse. Any guy would notice that.

"So…" Draco began again, as another silence approached and he couldn't stand silences – well, not awkward ones. They had their arms full of wood and were on their way back to the beach.

"What's your favourite colour?" She asked him after a moment. He paused to think.

"Umm, honestly, as much as this may surprise you, it's not silver or green, it's… pink." Draco said smirking. Her mouth dropped. He held back a laugh and shook his head. "Nah, I'm kidding you, I don't really have one."

She laughed. "You had me there," She said and shook her head slightly.

"What's yours?" He asked, sincerely curious.

"Baby green," She said smiling. "Favourite animal?"

"Snake," He said without hesitation. "And no, not because I'm in Slytherin, I just like them."

She nodded and shuddered. "I hate snakes," She muttered.

"I know," He said, grinning. She looked at him and he quickly dropped his grin, reverting to a smirk. "What about you? What's your favourite animal?"

"For a domestic animal, I fancy cats, but for a wild animal I like dolphins, I'm not sure why. I want to swim with them one day," She said and sighed. "It'll never happen though,"

"Why not?" He asked, frowning.

"Because the war's coming so soon, I don't even know what I'm doing after it, if I'll even survive it," She murmured, looking away from him as she walked on. He nodded.

"I know what you mean; except I know what will happen to me if I survive. If I survive and the dark side wins, I'll probably be a slave of that bastard. If I survive and the light side wins, then I'll be in Azkaban for life," Draco said sadly and she looked at him with a look on her face he couldn't place. She looked deep in thought, yet confused.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head, bit her lip and looked away.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She replied. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged. They were approaching the beach. He started whistling a catchy tune again and she sent him a glare. He smirked and continued whistling. After a few more moments, she groaned.

"Would you _stop _that?!" She exclaimed, exasperated.

"Why? Is it _bothering _you?" He teased. She glared at him and took a deep breath, pursing her lips. He thought she was going to drop her load of wood and come back and hit him but she continued walking with a scowl on her face and he continued whistling.

"Bugger off, Draco," She warned, glancing at him.

"What am I doing?" He asked innocently. He was enjoying this.

"_Whistling,_" She said through clenched teeth. He smirked.

"And what exactly will you do if I don't stop?" He taunted. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"I'll hex you into oblivion," She snapped.

"Yikes, guess I better stop then. I wouldn't want to make Granger _too _angry," He said jokingly and she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Uh huh," She muttered and quickened her pace, walking further ahead of him. He smirked; he loved getting her riled up.

Granger placed her pile of wood next to the Weasel and Draco put his on the Slytherin side.

**X-X**

"Brilliant," Harry said grinning as the twelve teenagers stepped back to admire their work. Hermione nodded in agreement. The shelter was large and on the inside it had six cots on one side of the shelter and six on the other. There was a large space in between the two groups of cots, where they were considering building a wall to separate the Slytherins from the Gryffindors.

Hermione made sure to put the proper charms up to keep it sturdy in case another wind storm hit the beach. Harry wouldn't stop apologizing for not putting charms on the last one.

"Yeah, it doesn't look too bad," Malfoy stated, his voice taking on a bored tone.

"Bloody hell, I'm starving. Let's eat," Ron suggested, rubbing his hands together eagerly. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.


	12. They Get Closer

_**A/N: Im so sorry for the long wait.. but something was messed up on the site.. it wouldnt lemme upload this chapter.. i've had this chapter on my computer finished for like 2 weeks.. i just couldnt upload it! But now its working :) The next one may be soon.. :S Possibly. Again, sorry. Enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: DoNt OwN iT! Haha. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

__

_**Break Away**_

_**Chapter 11: They Get Closer**_

"Well now, Seamus, got anymore firewhiskey?" Ron asked the Irish boy as the six Gryffindors sat round the fire that night.

Seamus shook his head glumly. "I only grabbed the one bottle and so did Dean,"

"Bugger, it was worth the thought." Ron replied, sighing. They were once again bored.

"I want to go back to school," Dean complained. Harry nodded.

"So do I mate," He agreed. "Not for the first time, I don't agree with whatever Dumbledore's got planned,"

"He said he wants us to get along with the Slytherins and I reckon we have been. We've had no fights with them really, and we worked together earlier to build that shelter, and yet we're still here!" Ginny cried, pouting. Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe he wants more," She said. The others looked at her.

"Like what?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but he obviously wants more from us or we'd be back at Hogwarts already," She mused. The group's shoulders slumped; they thought she'd had an idea.

"We may as well head to bed, time will pass quicker," Hermione suggested and the Gryffindors nodded and rose to their feet heading to the shelter where the Slytherins were already in bed.

Twenty minutes passed, and Hermione lay awake in her cot. She could hear the regulated breathing of the other Gryffindors beside her and knew they had already fallen asleep. She tried turning on her side to get more comfortable but inwardly sighed as she knew she needed a walk. Whenever she couldn't sleep at night, she needed to walk.

Slowly, and as quietly as she could she rose to her feet, wincing as the cot creaked. She slipped on her shoes and tiptoed out of the shelter, feeling the cold air of the night hit her face as she stepped outside.

She started walking, unbeknownst to the person following her.

**X-X**

His eyes slid open as he heard someone moving about the shelter. He squinted and recognized the figure as Granger. _Where would she be going at this time of night? _He asked himself and got up and out of his own bed, being a lot quieter than she had been.

He followed her outside of the shelter, without her seeing him. She started walking towards the forest. He realized she probably couldn't sleep and was going to the spring. He smirked and headed into the forest after her.

**X-X **

Hermione reached the spring and smiled as she sat on the edge of it, closing her eyes. She heard the bushes rustle and jumped as Malfoy took the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not unkindly. She saw him smirk through the darkness.

"I heard you leave the shelter and decided to see where you were off to," He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," She said. They sat in silence for awhile before Malfoy spoke.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I just needed to take a walk," She replied softly. He didn't look convinced.

"Rubbish. C'mon, there must have been a reason; you stayed in the shelter for awhile before you left. So there must have been a reason as to why you couldn't sleep," He stated.

"Wow, you're very perspective," She said impressed.

"Yeah well, answer the question," He said, grinning a little.

"There was just stuff on my mind, like every other night when I can't sleep. I normally walk to the kitchens with Harry's invisibility cloak when we're at school." Hermione replied. She saw him smirk again.

"Wow, Hermione Granger sneaks off to the kitchens after curfew. What would Potter or Weasley say?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Harry knows because I had to borrow his cloak," She said, smiling.

"Ah, so that's how Potter did it all these years; he's had an invisibility cloak. I always wondered why I could never catch him at anything." Draco said, pretending to pout. She laughed.

"You almost caught him in third year, when he wasn't supposed to be in Hogsmeade," Hermione reminded him. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, bugger he got away with that though," Draco mused, smirking. "So what comes on Hermione Granger's mind that keeps her awake?" He asked, changing the subject. She immediately tensed and he noticed it.

"Er- just thinking about the war and stuff," She replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Liar," He said and she looked at him.

"How do you do that?" She asked. The question took him aback and he rose his eyebrows in confusion. "Do what?"

"Know when I'm lying, normally only Harry, Ron and Ginny know and the boys are so clueless most of the time that they don't even catch on," She explained and Draco shrugged.

"Like you said, I'm pretty perspective when it comes to people," He replied.

"Oh," She said.

"So you can stop avoiding the question… C'mon, I'm not going to laugh, I promise," He said and she smiled.

"Why do you care?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It's irking me and I'm trying to make conversation," He replied. "So tell me," He added.

She sighed. "You know half of it, so I may as well tell you the rest." She said reluctantly. "Well, I'm adopted. Don't worry though, you don't have to stop calling me 'mudblood' because I know who my real parents were and they're muggles." She said rather bitterly. "Anyway, my real parents died when I was born in a crash.

"The family I was adopted into loved me enough, until my brother found out I was magic. Then, in his eyes I was a freak. Aaron's two years older than me and ever since I went to Hogwarts he took on a different attitude with me. He used to be my loving, protective brother and then he started being mean to me but only when Mum and Dad weren't around.

"Only Michael, my other brother, knew what he was like with me. Michael's four years older than me and whenever he was home, he would stop Aaron from hitting me. When- when Mum and Dad were killed, Aaron blamed me. Which was true; it was my fault. I shouldn't have let mum and dad send me away to hide with Aaron and Michael when I had my wand. But Aaron blamed me because of what world I was from, he knew that the reason mum and dad were killed was because Snape was looking for me." Hermione finished, looking away from Draco so he wouldn't see her tears.

Draco was shocked. "When did your parents – die?"

"Before sixth year," She replied softly.

"I never even really noticed a difference in you. Do Potter and Weasley know?" He asked. She nodded.

"Ron, Harry and Ginny noticed something was wrong as soon as I came back, so I had to tell them. They always knew about how my brother treated me." Hermione said quietly. She couldn't believe she just told him; but he was true to his word, he wasn't laughing or gloating about it. In fact, he seemed to pity her.

"Bloody hell," He murmured. "Jeez, Granger, I can't believe you put up with that."

"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't very well fight him, and I would never use my wand on him." She mumbled in defense.

"I know what it's like to be abused by someone who's meant to love you, Granger. Don't think I don't," Draco said and surprised her by taking her hand.

She pulled her hand from his grip. "Yeah well, then you know I don't want your pity."

He nodded thoughtfully and didn't reply.

"Did Lucius abuse you?" She asked hesitantly after a moment's silence. He nodded again.

"Yeah all my life," He replied. "He beat into me that purebloods are superior, muggleborns are below me, Harry Potter was to be hated, and Voldemort was to be worshipped."

"But," She hesitated before asking her question. "Do you agree with everything he told you?"

"I did before I went to Hogwarts," He replied softly. "At Hogwarts, you were always so smart, and nice, and loyal to your friends. It made me wonder how you were supposed to be so lowly when you had more than me. With Potter, I ended up hating him on my own because of all the attention he got. And Weasley, it was mostly because he was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. I had to hate him."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be shocked. "So, you've never hated me?"

He shook his head. "Nope, only when I first learned you were muggleborn. Then, I saw in class how smart and happy you were. I made fun of you and called you a bookworm because, well I had to."

Hermione nodded. "Draco," She said and then paused. "Harry doesn't like all the attention he gets. I know you probably don't believe that, but he'd switch places with anyone any day. He hates it. He just wants to be a normal teenager who wouldn't have practically the entire wizarding world resting on top of his shoulders."

He sighed. "I know," He muttered. She raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I saw the way he reacted when people noticed his scar. I still envied the attention he got, but if I ever had the chance, I don't think I'd switch places with him. Merlin, I wouldn't want a wizard like the Dark Lord after me!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione smiled genuinely at him.

"I never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy say that. I always thought you agreed with everything your father said and wanted to become a deatheater so you could go about killing muggleborns and muggles." She said, still smiling at him. He shrugged and shifted uncomfortably.

"Right well," He mumbled. "You were wrong."

She nodded. "I suppose I was," Hermione said quietly.

"Anyway, we should get back to the beach and get some sleep," Draco said and Hermione nodded in agreement. Draco stood up and offered her his hand to help her stand up. She took it and tried not to blush at the gentlemanly gesture.

As they reached the beach, they bid each other good night.

"Well, Granger you're not that bad to talk to. Maybe we should do this again sometime?" Draco suggested, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded.

"You're not that bad to talk to either, Malfoy, when it's a civilized conversation such as the one we just had. I think we should do this again," Hermione agreed. He nodded and entered the shelter, she followed shortly behind.

**_A/N: Review!! Lol. _**


	13. A Missing Potter and Convenient Chat

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Enfoy. Happy Mother's Day everyone! Now I gotta go bake a cake for my mum. Haha. Bye bye. xoxo **_

**_Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it. _**

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

__

_**Break Away**_

_**Chapter 12: A Missing Potter and Convenient Chat**_

"So, when do you plan on bringing the students back, Headmaster?" Poppy asked.

"When it is time," He replied mischievously.

"But they seem to be getting along," Minerva insisted. Albus nodded.

"Yes, but it is not time," Albus answered calmly. Minerva sighed exasperatedly.

"We need them here, Albus, especially Mr. Potter." She cried.

"Then perhaps we shall bring Mr. Potter back here," Albus pondered. "Yes, perhaps we shall do that." He decided.

**X-X**

"Ugh, of all the bloody times I could have gotten it, it _had _to be while we were stuck on a bloody island!" Ginny exclaimed to Hermione the following day. Hermione nodded sympathetically.

"Do you have anything on you, Mione?" Ginny asked hopefully. Hermione smiled.

"You're lucky I threw some in my robes the day we left," Hermione replied and pulled a tampon from her robe, passing it to Ginny. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and muttered that she'd be right back. Hermione grinned and shook her head. Poor girl had gotten her period that morning.

"Hey Mione, where's Gin gone to?" Harry asked, coming over with Ron.

"She had to go to the bathroom," Hermione answered. Harry nodded.

"Uh… Hermione?" Hermione heard Ginny call from the trees.

"Yes Gin?" Hermione replied.

"Could you come here for a moment?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Hermione walked in the direction of the redhead's voice and found her standing by a tree, scarlet faced. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I – er – haven't exactly used a tampon before…" Ginny trailed off, blushing more. "Mum said they're bad for you and well,"

Hermione smiled in understanding. "And you don't know how to put one in?" She finished. Ginny nodded. "Right well, you – uh – just…"

**X-X **

Draco hummed a catchy tune that sounded rather familiar to him though he couldn't place it and it was driving him mad so he decided to take a walk and vent his frustration.

"Well, I – er – haven't exactly used a tampon before…" Draco heard a voice that he thought belonged to the littlest Weasley flow from through the trees ahead of him. He froze. "Mum said they're bad for you and well,"

"And you don't know how to put one in?" Draco recognized the voice as Granger's. His eyes widened.

"Right well, you – uh – just take a couple of deep breaths and make sure you're –urm – completely relaxed and then you have to kind of place-'' Draco whimpered and turned on his heel to go in the other direction trying to erase Granger's words from his head.

**X-X **

Hermione went to the water after helping Ginny with her – problem – to wash her hair. She conjured some shampoo and changed her clothes into a bathing suit before diving into the water and lathering her hair with shampoo.

She got caught up in washing her hair and started singing a well known song to herself.

"I think she likes me and I know I like her…" She sang.

**X-X **

"I think she likes me and I know I like her, it's kind of frightening, because it's too soon to be sure, I think she likes me and maybe even might be love!" Draco heard as he was walking past the sea.

"That's it!" He cried as he recognized the song as the one he was humming earlier. He heard a muffled shriek.

"My eyes! Damn it!"

"Heh, oops." Draco muttered.

**X-X **

Hermione winced as she rinsed the shampoo from her eyes. She was currently planning ways to curse whoever shouted and scare the wits out of her, causing her to jump and get shampoo in her eyes.

Hermione finished rinsing her hair and came out of the water. She performed a drying spell on her body and hair and then transformed her bathing suit back into her clothes.

Hermione heard a shriek and walked quickly back to the beach to see what had happened. She saw Ginny standing by the fire, waving her arms.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. The Slytherins and other Gryffindors had gathered round the redhead to see what had happened as well.

"I was with Harry and- and he just disappeared!" Ginny cried, throwing her hands up in the air. Her eyes were watering and she looked like she was going to cry. "I don't even know where he went! What if something happened to him, Mione? What if You-Know-Who found out where we were and took him?!" Ginny rambled.

"Gin, calm down remember Dumbledore has anti-apparition charms all over the island and I'm sure he has protection wards as well. Believe me, I'm sure Harry's fine." Hermione said logically.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Yeah, you're probably right Hermione. You're always right,"

"Yeah Ginny, don't worry about Harry. He's a big boy; he can take care of himself. No one can possibly be worse than You-Know-Who." Ron added.

"Go lay down, Gin. It'll help you calm down." Hermione advised and the redhead nodded before walking away to the shelter. Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Was Harry all right? She didn't know for sure. She only said that to try and calm Ginny down.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You were right, I'm sure Harry's fine." Ron said, reading her mind. She nodded and bit her lip still not completely sure.

"Well, now what?" Dean asked.

"It's going to be different here without Harry," Seamus added. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"That's for sure." Ron said. "But as for now, we can get something to eat."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust Ron to be thinking of food. She conjured some food for the Gryffindors and Slytherins but didn't eat any herself and instead left to go to the shelter.

**X-X **

Hmm, I wonder what happened to Potter. Draco thought as he munched on an apple. Weaselette was sure freaking out. Granger seemed pretty unsettled as well. But Granger had a point; it wasn't like anything bad could happen to the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die. The old coot was sure to have put protection over the island. He was probably watching them somehow as well. The headmaster wasn't stupid. He would make sure they were safe even if they were stuck on an island.

"Hey Drake, what do you think happened to Potter? D'you think the Dark Lord actually did come and get him?" Theo asked him. Draco scowled.

"You git. The Dark Lord isn't that stupid. Neither is the Old Coot. He wouldn't leave his favourite student on an island without some sort of protection from the Lord." Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that," Nott muttered. Draco sighed. Pathetic twat.

"Oh Drakie Pooh, I'm going to take a bathe. In the lake. Without clothes. I was thinking you could come and help me wash up." Pansy said suggestively, raising her eyebrows at him and smiling. Draco scowled.

"No thanks, Parkinson. I'd rather snog the Giant Squid." He replied bitterly. Her face fell and her eyes immediately watered. Blaise openly laughed.

"Finally got it in your thick skull that Draco doesn't like you, Parkinson?" Blaise asked coldly. Pansy looked hurt and turned to run back to the shelter where Greengrass or Flint would comfort her.

"Wow, Malfoy. That was harsh. I thought you and Parkinson were shagging?" Finnigan asked. Draco grimaced.

"Only when I'm desperate. Any other time you hear about, is all Parkinson's rumors." Draco said nonchalantly. Blaise laughed again.

"Yeah, Pansy's been after Drake since first year. He went to the Yule Ball with her out of pity and she's clung to a hope that he liked her ever since." Blaise added.

"She's rubbish in bed, too." Draco muttered, scowling. Blaise chuckled.

"I agree," He said. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"You said you would never sleep with Parkinson?" He said.

"Yeah well, she got me drunk." Blaise said grimly. Finnigan, Weasley and Thomas chuckled.

"From the rumors we've heard, Parkinson's good in bed. We've heard guys call her the 'sex queen'." Weasley stated.

"And Parkinson was obviously their first shag. They wouldn't know the difference between good and bad." Draco muttered darkly.

"You know who I reckon would be a good shag?" Blaise said. The other boys raised their eyebrows. "We - er –'' Blaise cut himself off as he was going to say Weaselette but then remembered the Weasel was there and was quite protective of his little sister. "Don't kill me Weasel as I know she's your best mate, but with her body, Granger would probably be pretty damn good."

Draco chuckled as Weasel's face immediately flushed but the redhead surprisingly didn't flare up and curse Blaise for saying that. Instead he said, "Yeah well, with your status and reputation Zabini, Hermione wouldn't touch you if her life depended on it."

"Oh I think if her life desperately depended on me, she'd shag me." Blaise said cockily. Draco rolled his eyes but smirked.

Weasel grew angry. "I wouldn't bet on it, Zabini."

"Calm down, Weasel. I'm only joking. I wouldn't touch Granger. She's Draco's." Blaise said, smirking. Draco glared at him.

"Watch it, Zabini." He said darkly, narrowing his eyes. Blaise smirked even more.

"Did I go too far, Malfoy?" Blaise challenged. Draco tensed up and continued to glare at the Italian boy.

"You know damn well that you did," He replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'll watch my mouth next time," Blaise said, in a mockingly sincere voice. Draco knew he was only trying to rile him up, but it was still angering him.

"Whatever Zabini," Draco snarled. "I'm going for a walk before I end up cursing you, prat." He muttered and left the group he considered idiots.

Draco ended up walking to what was now becoming a regular place for him to go to – the spring that Granger found. Also not surprising, there was Granger herself sitting on the ground beside the spring. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She was lost in thought and didn't even acknowledge him as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," He murmured. She jumped and looked at him, slightly smiling.

"Hi," She replied. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the other's company as they got lost in their own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him. He shrugged.

"A lot of things," Draco answered. "Mostly when the hell we're going to get off this island and why the hell Potter gets to leave while we're still stuck here."

Hermione smiled and Draco had a fleeting thought that he was glad to have her smile at him and because of him instead of the usual glare or scowl she'd send towards him.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get out of here soon." She replied quietly. Draco sighed.

"I bloody well hope so," He said. They were silent for another few minutes, neither having anything to say. Hermione finally brought up a subject.

"Want to play a game?" She asked. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What sort of game?" He asked back. She smiled.

"It's called 21 Questions, and is sort of self-explanatory. We ask each other questions and the other answers truthfully. It's a good way to get to know someone and get away from boredom." She said, laughing a little. Draco thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He said and she smiled again.

"Okay, I'll go first." She said and then proceeded to think. "What would you want to do with your life, if there were no war going on?"

"Hmm, hard one." He said. "Well, there are loads of things that I'd want to do. I'd want to be an Auror, or a Potions Master. Or maybe I'd even be a professional Quidditch player."

She smiled. "Those are all good things and I think you'd be good at all of them."

"Thanks," He said and smiled a genuine smile at her compliment which made her blush. "Okay, my turn." He murmured and tried to think of something he could ask her. "Right, this is something I've always wanted to know. How come even though you're muggle-born, you're so smart when it comes to magic?"

She slightly smiled. "Well, I've always been the type to put school before anything else, so studying was my top priority. But when I found out about blood and everything, I just wanted to prove that I belonged in this world. I wanted to prove that just because I wasn't pureblooded and I didn't grow up in the magical world didn't mean I couldn't fit in and be a part of it."

Draco stared at her for a moment, rather shocked at her reply. "Well, I reckon you accomplished that. You proved you do belong in this world, Granger."

Hermione's mouth almost dropped. Her eyes widened and she couldn't stop the blush from filling her cheeks. "T-thanks, Draco."

"It's the truth, Hermione. Even though, all of these years I've treated you horribly and acted prejudiced towards you, you really have shown that you belong here with all of your knowledge and ability." He said. "But, it's your turn again."

She smiled and prepared to ask her next question. "When we go back to school, will we return to hating each other?"

He winced. He honestly didn't know the answer to that question. He wanted to hate her. He wasn't going to suddenly become her best friend. But, over the last few days he had grown quite used to her company and would probably miss that once they returned to Hogwarts. Hell, he had told her more than he told anyone about himself. This was ironic considering they had been worst enemies for the past six years. "I- I don't know," He finally said.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, me neither. I've actually enjoyed talking with you Draco. But I can't get over the fact that I've hated you for six years or how hard you made my life, as well as Harry and Ron's. And yet, these past days I've seen a different, nicer side to you that I've come to like." Hermione said. Draco nodded. It was the same for him. He'd come to like her.

"Maybe we should think about this question when the time to go back comes." Draco suggested. Hermione sighed and nodded. "Right then, my turn." He had to think of a good question to ask her again. "In your entire lifetime, what's your biggest regret?"

She hesitated before replying. "Um, letting my parents send me away with Aaron and Michael, because if I had of stayed I could have done something to prevent the deatheaters from killing them."

"Hermione, even if you had of stayed with them, you couldn't have done anything against a group of deatheaters advanced in dark magic. They would have just killed you, and then they would have killed your parents as well. And they probably would have searched the house and killed your brothers too." Draco said firmly. "It wouldn't have mattered that you were a witch. What good would one witch be, against a group of deatheaters?" He continued. She pursed her lips and nodded tightly.

"Still, I feel horrible for leaving them," She insisted.

"What else could you do? You wouldn't be any help to them or Potter in the war if you were dead. You did the right thing. It's a parent's job to protect their kid." Draco argued. She cast her eyes downward and Draco knew she was hiding her tears from him. He had a sudden urge to hug her as she looked so vulnerable but he managed to resist it.

She shook her head and looked back at him, perfectly controlled again. "Draco, if it were possible, would you turn against your father and the deatheaters to join our side?" She asked, wincing in preparation of his retort.

Draco grimaced. "I don't know, Hermione. I don't know if I'd be able to turn against my father like that. I grew up wanting to be just like him. I don't want to be like him now, but he's still my father."

"I understand that, but would you rather have a life in which you don't enjoy when you can do something about it?" She pursued. He shrugged.

"Well, what do you have in mind? What can I do?" He asked.

"Go to Dumbledore." She said firmly, looking into his eyes with her honey coloured ones.

Draco shifted uneasily. "I don't know; I really don't want to tell Dumbledore about this."

"Believe me Draco; I'm sure Dumbledore knows all about this already. He knows a lot of what goes on in his school." Hermione said.

"I don't know," He murmured.

"You don't have to decide right now, Draco. I'm just letting you know, that there's always a way out. Dumbledore _will _help you. No matter what," Hermione said softly. Draco nodded.

"I'll think about it," He said roughly, his face expressionless. Hermione accepted that and rose to her feet.

"I'm going back to the beach now, you coming?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm going to stay here and think on some things," He replied quietly. She nodded and left him by himself to his thoughts.

**Hope it was long enough. Oh yeah, the song Hermione was singing was called 'I Think She Likes Me', by Billy Gilman. Awesome song that is, you should download it ;) Even though, it's an old one. Haha. Review. **


	14. A Kiss Will Do It

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had this one written, I just didn't know whether or not to post it after Deathly Hallows came out. I decided to post it, obviously, because I've started this story, it's almost finished, and I'm not going to give up on it. Anyway, reviews are welcome. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Read on. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah JK owns it. **

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

__

_**Break Away**_

**Chapter: A Kiss Will Do It **

Draco sat at the spring for what felt like forever, thinking about his and Hermione's conversation. He didn't want to turn against his father. He didn't want to turn to the old Coot. He wasn't weak. He didn't need anyone's help. He could figure a way out on his own.

Draco had an idea. He wouldn't tell anyone of his plan, which he'd think on and make better later. He wouldn't even tell Hermione. He'd didn't want to get her involved.

His mind made up, and his mood lifted immensely, he stood up and walked back to the beach. He noticed it was getting dark, and the others had started the fire.

He studied the group of classmates thoughtfully. Granger, Weaselette, Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan sat on one side of the fire chatting with the other 5 Slytherins – Blaise, Parkinson, Flint, Nott and Greengrass who sat on the opposite side of the fire.

Granger sat in the sand with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped loosely around them. She smiled at something Blaise had said and said something in reply.

Draco almost smiled when he saw Granger laugh, a blush filling her face. He could see her face perfectly, the way the flames from the fire lit it up. Suddenly, she looked up, as if sensing his gaze upon her and smiled when she saw him. She gestured for him to join them. He chuckled and made his way over.

"What are you all doing?" Draco asked quietly as he sat down beside Granger and stretched out his legs, leaning back on his hands.

"Blaise just suggested we tell our most embarrassing moments. He asked me first." Granger replied, smiling but slightly blushing again.

"Well, have you answered yet?" Draco asked. She shook her head. "Good, 'cause I'd like to hear this answer." He said smirking in amusement.

She sighed. "It was during sixth year. I was walking into the Great Hall late for dinner – I know, I know Hermione Granger was _late _for something! Anyway, I was rushing and all I could think about was how I was late. So I wasn't particularly paying attention to the puddle of water that had somehow appeared in the middle of the floor. I slipped and fell on my face. In front of the whole school – or whoever had been there for dinner. People laughed, I blushed and had declared that as the most embarrassing moment of my life." She finished, closing her eyes and smiling with embarrassment.

Blaise burst into laughter. Nott looked confused. Flint was smirking. Parkinson and Greengrass giggled. The two Weasleys looked at Hermione sympathetically but couldn't hide their smiles. Finnigan and Thomas laughed. Draco avoided Granger's eyes.

"Hey Draco, wasn't it you who put the pud- Ugh!" Nott started but got caught off as Draco kicked his leg. Draco glared at him and Nott cowered.

"Er – You don't know what you're talking about Nott." Draco said, still avoiding Granger's eyes as she raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him. Draco's face flushed and he saw Granger smile and shake her head in amusement.

"So Blaise, what's yours?" Hermione asked. Blaise smirked.

"Well, you see, I was snogging this one hot girl senseless, right? And --''

"Figures his moment involves snogging," Draco muttered, smirking.

"- I was really getting into it, like I could feel my – er never mind that part, before I knew what I had done I accidentally bit down on her tongue while it was in my mouth. Her tongue started bleeding." Blaise finished, still smirking. "She called me a jerk and has never forgiven me. She seems to think I did it on purpose, which I didn't."

"Accident? Yeah right! My tongue bled for an hour! And it bloody hurt like hell, too!" Daphne suddenly cried. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Daphne was the girl Blaise was snogging?!

"I swear it was, Daph. I would have never purposely bit you!" Blaise protested. "I really liked you, y'know."

"Aw, as if that was your most embarrassing moment! That's so sweet, Blaise." Daphne cooed. Blaise smiled and nodded. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him. "I really liked you too, Blaise." She murmured and Blaise grinned.

"Does that mean you'll –'' Blaise asked hopefully and Daphne nodded, smiling.

"Aw, how sweet," Draco said mockingly. He turned to Hermione and made a retching noise. Hermione shook her head but giggled.

"Ginny, what's yours?" Dean asked the redheaded girl.

"All of the times my brother caught me snogging someone at school," Ginny muttered, glaring darkly at Ron. "He made a big scene out of it, and then come to find out he ends up snogging Lavender every time you see the couple!"

Ron shrugged. Draco smirked. Hermione smiled. "What's your most embarrassing moment, Draco? Or do you have one?" Hermione teased. Draco scowled.

"I have one. But only five people witnessed it. The Golden Trio – you, Weasley and Potter, and Crabbe and Goyle. It was our third year. I got hit in the face by none other than Hermione Granger – a girl, a Gryffindor, a muggleborn." Draco replied bitterly. Hermione was more than shocked to notice he didn't say 'mudblood'.

"That was your most embarrassing moment??" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Well, you'd be embarrassed too if you'd been hit by a girl." Draco said defensively.

"Yeah well, you had that coming Draco. You were being a prat." Hermione said, though not unkindly. She was smiling, Draco noticed. "It felt good though," She added as an after-thought.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah," He murmured, annoyed. He was smirking.

Ginny yawned and covered her mouth with her hand. "Well, I think I'm off to bed, it's been nice chatting with you lot though," She mumbled awkwardly and hugged her fellow Gryffindors before walking off towards their shelter.

"I think I'm gonna agree with the Weaselette. I'm pretty tired myself," Blaise said and walked off with Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass and Flint silently agreeing and following the Italian Slytherin.

Dean and Seamus decided to go to bed too and after another five or ten minutes in silence, Ron got up and headed to the shelter as well. So, it was just Draco and Hermione left on the beach.

"D'you wanna go for a walk?" Draco asked her and she nodded. Neither one of them felt tired enough to go to bed. Draco held out his hand to pull her to her feet and she blushed.

Their walk was silent for the first little while. However, it was a comfortable silence, where both teens just enjoyed the fresh night air and the other's company.

"I'm sorry I said those things back in third year," Draco finally said, breaking the silence. Hermione looked up at him, surprised.

"You mean the things about Hagrid?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"I was being a git. You were right; I did deserve that hit you gave me. I was honestly petrified with fear when I saw you bring out your wand. Hadn't been for Weasley, I'm sure you would have hexed me." Draco said and chuckled. Hermione laughed too.

"Uh, yeah it had crossed my mind." She said, smiling. Draco laughed and both teens fell silent again. Unsurprisingly, and without knowing, the Slytherin and Gryffindor had ended up walking to the spring – which had become a favourite place for both of them.

They sat down on a log, side by side, and Hermione gazed up at the stars. Draco took the time to gaze at her. She had her curly hair pulled over her one shoulder, leaving her neck and part of her shoulder exposed for him to see.

Feeling his gaze upon her, she looked away from the stars at him. He didn't look away, but held her gaze, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. His eyes seemed to penetrate right through Hermione, and she could easily get lost in the icy-grayness of them. Then, he smiled. She smiled back, wondering what he was thinking.

"I can't believe, a week ago you wanted to curse my balls off," Draco said softly. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Who says I still don't want to?" She teased, smirking at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh, Granger, smirking now are we? I think hanging around with Slytherins' is definitely having an effect on the Gryffindor princess." Draco said smirking too. She laughed and shook her head. "Seriously though, I had no place to say that about the war, Hermione. I really am sorry. I'm not just saying that to get off this island. I truly am sorry for saying that. I was just mad and – and well I have no other excuses except that I'm a dumb git." Draco continued.

Hermione smiled and her eyes watered a bit but she quickly blinked any tears away. "Oh, Draco, I never thought I'd hear you apologize to me. Of all people, I never thought I'd hear _the _Draco Malfoy admit to being a git. You've made my past six years hell for me, but I'm glad that I got to see another side to you in this past week. Even though you act like a cocky prat sometimes, you're really not that bad."

Draco smiled and didn't say anything. Hermione found herself once again staring into those piercing silver eyes, and was glad his eyes were soft now instead of cold like every other time he used to gaze at her.

Draco found himself unsuccessfully resisting an urge to kiss the Gryffindor princess sitting beside him. He subconsciously leaned forward, closer to her face. When he was about two inches from her, he paused. "Granger," He whispered hoarsely. "I reckon I'm going to kiss you,"

"I reckon I'm going to let you," She replied softly.

**Sorry! I had to cut it here, because I've got plans for the next chapter! Hehe. It'll be up ASAP, I promise. Review!! **

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**


	15. Back to Hogwarts!

**A/N: Sorry! Fanfiction wouldnt lemme login. Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own it.**

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

__

_**Break Away**_

**Chapter 14: Back to Hogwarts!**

Hermione closed her eyes as Draco closed the two inches between their lips. The second their lips met, Hermione heard a faint 'pop'.

Draco lifted his hands to Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him as Hermione placed her arms around his neck. He lightly bit her lip and she gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into her open mouth.

Needing air, they pulled apart and Hermione gasped loudly. Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, bugger," He muttered. The couple was standing in front of the entire Great Hall back at Hogwarts. Hermione looked behind her and saw Ron, Ginny, Dean and Seamus getting to their feet groggily. Behind Draco, Blaise, Parkinson, Greengrass, Flint and Nott were also getting to their feet.

Hermione didn't know what had happened, how they had gotten back to Hogwarts, how it obviously wasn't night anymore and all of the students were at breakfast, preparing to go to classes. What she _did _know was that she had just been kissing Draco Malfoy in front of the students and teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She felt her face redden.

"Welcome back," Dumbledore announced, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. Hermione's mouth opened, and then closed. She had nothing to say.

"Hey, we're back!" Ron suddenly cried. Ginny shrieked and hugged her brother.

"Brilliant!" Dean yelled and gave a high-five to Seamus, who beamed. The other five Slytherins were smiling or smirking.

"Hey guys!" Hermione heard a familiar voice and she turned and saw Harry rise from the Gryffindor table to come and greet them. She smiled, but was still confused.

"Er – professor? What happened?" Hermione asked, raising her eyes to meet the Headmasters. He just smiled.

"Why don't you and Mr. Malfoy come to my office, Miss. Granger?" The headmaster said and Hermione smiled and left the Great Hall to meet Dumbledore in his office.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, da-'' Draco cursed, hitting his head with his hand as he followed Hermione down the corridor.

"Draco! Stop," Hermione scolded him. He scowled and continued to curse but under his breath so she couldn't hear him.

"Professor Dumbledore is to be meeting us," Hermione told the gargoyle guarding the passage to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle moved and a staircase appeared, revealing Dumbledore who gestured for them to follow him.

"I know you have many questions, Miss. Granger, and I shall do my best to answer them for you." The headmaster began as Hermione and Draco sat down and nodded for Hermione to start.

"Er, how'd we get back?" Hermione asked, although she figured she knew the answer to that, she just wanted to be sure. Dumbledore smiled.

"You and Mr. Malfoy willingly kissed each other, which is a sign that you have put your hatred for each other behind you and accepted each other for who you are." Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, why was it night back where we were, but already morning here?" Hermione inquired.

"The time on the island passes quicker there than it does here at Hogwarts, as I'm sure you must have noticed. While you have been gone for a week at the island, it has only been three days back at the school." Dumbledore replied.

"Did the whole school see us – er-'' Draco trailed off and Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Kiss? Yes, Mr. Malfoy, they saw you two kiss. Quite a shock for the school, I must say." Dumbledore answered, that twinkle back in his merry blue eyes. Draco threw his face in his hands and groaned.

"I'm _dead_!" He muttered. Hermione swallowed hard.

"Is that all the questions that you have, Miss. Granger?" Asked Dumbledore, sounding surprised. Hermione nodded slowly. "Very well then, I must tell you something then."

Hermione looked up from the floor in curiosity. "What is it, sir?"

"I think, perhaps, that you should consider talking to your brothers and convincing them to go away for a vacation of some sort, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said gravely. His twinkle was gone and he had a very solemn expression on.

Hermione's face fell. "But why, sir?" She asked softly.

"It would be safer for them, as the deatheaters have targeted your parents before. I'm afraid they may go after your brothers next."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes sir,"

"You may go tomorrow afternoon," Dumbledore said. "I advise taking Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley with you, as I have heard of your brother Aaron's temper."

Hermione nodded.

"For now, go to your classes and spend some time back at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said and Hermione stood up. Draco seemed to have zoned out of the conversation and hadn't heard that they could leave. Hermione gently grabbed his arm and tugged him along behind her.

"How could this happen?!" He moaned, walking along beside her. Hermione ignored him and bit her lip worriedly.

Why would the deatheaters go after her brothers? Why are they in danger now, after a year? The only reason the deatheaters killed her parents was because they were after her, wasn't it? Why did she have to put her family in such danger! All she had left were her brothers!

"Are you listening to me?! Granger!" Draco demanded, glaring at her. She shook her head to rid herself from her thoughts and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Draco, what?" She asked, blinking. He growled and walked a little ways ahead of her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hermione! What did Dumbledore say?" Ginny called, running up to her as she approached the Great Hall. Hermione told her everything, barely stopping for a breath.

"Oh, Mione, I'm sure Ron or Harry will be happy to go with you tomorrow," Ginny said. Draco looked back at her sharply.

"Go with you where?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"If you had of been listening to Dumbledore instead of wallowing in your own self pity you'd know. I have to go tell my brothers to leave for a vacation tomorrow," Hermione explained.

"Why?" He asked and Hermione managed to resist the urge to roll her eyes this time.

"Just never mind, Malfoy," She murmured and left to go to her charms class, which by now was half over.

Walking into the classroom, practically every pair of eyes turned to face her. Hermione resisted the urge to groan as she walked to her seat between Harry and Ron. Malfoy walked in behind her and the eyes turned to him, he however returned to his old snobby attitude and glared at everyone until they turned away.

"You okay?" Harry whispered from beside her. She nodded absently and he gave her a one-armed hug, sensing something was wrong even though she hadn't said anything.

Hermione tried to listen to Flitwick's lesson for the day as she knew she had a lot of work to catch up on, but her mind kept floating back to her brothers. She knew that Michael would listen to what she had to say tomorrow, but she was positive that Aaron wouldn't listen to a word she would say, even with Harry or Ron there.

Hermione was scared to go. She didn't want to face Aaron. She tried running over what she would say to them in her head, but she was at a complete loss. How was she supposed to explain to them that the same people who killed their parents were now after them? Aaron would blame her. Michael had a girlfriend and a job, he couldn't just leave.

She inwardly sighed. She would have to figure it out tomorrow when the time came. The bell rang signaling the end of class and Hermione nearly jumped.

"What's up, Mione?" Harry asked as soon as the three of them were out of the classroom. She told them about her brothers and both of them agreed to come with her immediately.

"Really," She protested. "I don't need both of you there,"

"You'd be safer with both of us," Ron said and Hermione sighed, knowing there was no changing their minds.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walked up to the trio. Lavender put her arms around Ron and giggled. "I missed you Ronny," She murmured. Ron turned red and forced a smile.

"I missed you too, Lav," He muttered. Hermione laughed.

"So, Hermione, we saw something _very _interesting this morning in the Great Hall," Parvati began and Hermione held back a groan.

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked, deciding to play innocent.

"Only a certain Hermione Granger snogging a certain hot Draco Malfoy," Parvati said nonchalantly. Ron's eyes bulged. Clearly, he hadn't seen Hermione and Draco.

"What?!" He shouted, incredulously. Harry had obviously seen it so he wasn't that shocked.

"Er, it sort of just happened, Ron. And then we were at Hogwarts! You should – er – be thankful. If we hadn't of kissed, then we'd still be on that damn island." Hermione said defensively.

"How could it have 'just happened', Hermione?!" Ron demanded. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly, Ron, you'd seen us kiss before during that game of truth-or-dare." Hermione reminded him.

"Yes, but that was reluctant on both sides. He was dared to kiss you," Ron argued.

"Look it doesn't matter. The kiss didn't mean anything and obviously things are back to normal. He's Malfoy and I'm Granger. It didn't mean anything." Hermione insisted. Ron seemed to calm down as he realized she was right. It was like Malfoy was suddenly hanging out with them or anything.

"Hang on, so he kissed you and then just left you hanging?!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. For the second time in a mere couple of hours, she was left speechless.

"That jerk!" Parvati cried and Lavender nodded vigorously.

"No, no! It was just a mistake. The kiss didn't mean anything," Hermione protested, refusing to think otherwise. "We knew we'd go back to not talking to each other once back at school," She added.

"But he led you on!" Lavender said. Ron's face suddenly turned red in anger.

"Yeah, he did! No one does that to Hermione!" Ron yelled. Hermione hit her head with her hands and groaned.

"No! He didn't! We both knew it was a mistake! I didn't like him. He didn't like me. End of story." Hermione said firmly and walked ahead of them to hurray to their transfiguration class.

**X-X**

"So, Draco, how was Granger?" Blaise asked, smirking. "Was she a good kisser?" He continued. Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. He would never live this down.

"Dammit, Zabini stop! What the hell am I going to do?! What if my father finds out? If he does, I'm dead! Dead! He'll kill me! Then, he'll bring me back and kill me again! Then, he'll kill Granger too!" Draco muttered angrily. "Er- not that I care about her," He quickly added though Blaise knew he was lying.

"C'mon mate, I'm your best friend, I know when you're lying." Blaise said. "You fancy her," He stated matter-of-factly.

"I most certainly do _not _fancy Granger, Zabini." Draco replied indignantly. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I will never understand why you try to lie to me; you know I always get the truth out of you," Blaise said.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, do you care to share with the class what it is you're talking about?" McGonagall snapped and all eyes in the classroom turned to the pair at the back of the room. Draco's eyes widened in horror as he saw the glint in his best mate's eyes.

"Sure, Professor. Draco and I were just arguing about whether or not he fancies –'' Blaise began and Draco hastily clapped a hand over the other Slytherin's mouth. He glared at him.

"No ma'am, we would not like to share." Draco called.

"Very well, 5 points from Slytherin for not paying attention," McGonagall said sternly.

"You bloody prat!" Draco hissed quietly as soon as McGonagall had turned her back. Blaise smirked.

"Going to tell me the truth now?" Blaise challenged, raising his eyebrows at Draco, who sighed angrily.

"Slimy bastard." Draco muttered.

"What was that?" Blaise asked, cupping a hand over his ear. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, Zabini." Draco snapped.

"Just admit it, you fancy her!" Blaise said loudly. The class turned back to them and Draco's face flushed as he glared at his Slytherin 'friend'. Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't heard.

"_I do not_!" Draco whispered angrily. Blaise smirked and dropped the subject – until they were alone in the Slytherin common room.

**A/N: Sorry if anything was confusing. Ask me and I'll try to explain :S Lol. Reviews are welcome. Next chapters coming soon. **

**Preview? **

_Harry quickly pulled out his wand. "You don't want to do that," He said deadly. _


	16. Michael and Aaron Granger

**A/N: Sorry its short. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it. **

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

__

_**Break Away**_

**Chapter 15: Michael and Aaron Granger**

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes the next morning. She was not looking forward to this day. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to say to her brothers.

She forced herself out of bed and into the shower. Her last memory of Aaron was too good. She was saying good bye at the house before she left for Hogwarts.

**-Flashback- **

_"Right then, I'll see you guys at the end of the year." Hermione said softly. Michael nodded and Aaron rolled his eyes. _

_"Good riddance, you freak." He muttered. Hermione glanced away from him. _

_"Take care of yourselves," She said and picked up her trunk. _

_"Why would we need to take care? We live in the _normal _world. You're the one running around with wands and fighting those cloaked men." Aaron said bitterly. "The same cloaked men who killed mum and dad. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of been there, you little whore." _

_"Aaron, that's enough." Michael snapped angrily. "Hermione, you'd better go or you'll be late." _

_Hermione nodded, her eyes watering, and left the house to catch her taxi. _

**-End Flashback- **

Hermione shook her head free of the memories as she stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. After she had changed and magically dried her hair, she walked down the stairs to meet Harry and Ron in the common room.

"Morning boys," She murmured. Both boys nodded, neither one of them were fully awake yet.

The morning classes seemed to go by too fast for Hermione and before she knew it, it was time to leave for her house. They would be taking a carriage to Hogsmeade and then apparating to Hermione's house from there, as they were all seventeen and had their apparating licenses.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Harry asked, taking her arm to lead her to the carriage.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione replied.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell you to write to your brothers?" Ron asked.

"Because he knows it'll be better for me to tell them in person. Plus, Aaron would never read a letter from me. He'd toss it in the fire," Hermione said bitterly. The rest of the trip to Hogsmeade was silent.

Hermione took a deep breath as they stood in front of her house. It used to hold such happy memories; not anymore, she thought sadly.

They walked up the front walk and Hermione checked the time on her watch. It was half past noon, so Michael would be home from work for lunch and Aaron would be just waking up.

The door opened and Hermione's twenty-two year old brother stood looking at them. He had black hair, like the rest of the Granger family minus Hermione, with bright blue eyes. He was rather tall.

"Hermione?" Michael asked in confusion, looking from Hermione to Harry and Ron. Hermione nodded.

Hermione led Harry and Ron past Michael and into the house. Aaron was just coming down the stairs groggily. He blinked when he saw Hermione and the boys standing in their living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked coldly. Hermione swallowed hard.

"I have to tell you and Michael something," She replied calmly. "Come and sit down,"

"I'm not taking orders from you, and I don't want to hear any bullshit you're going to be telling me," Aaron snarled.

"Come sit down, Aaron. Clearly, what our sister has to tell us is important," Michael said. Aaron narrowed his eyes angrily.

"She's _not _our sister!" He snapped. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just listen to what she has to say, you git!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione shot a glare at him.

"And just who the hell are you?!" Aaron demanded.

"Ron Weasley," Ron replied.

"Fine, I'll listen," Aaron said and glared at Ron. Aaron came over and sat in the armchair beside the television. Michael was sitting in the other armchair and Hermione was sitting in between Harry and Ron on the couch. Hermione took another breath, and Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?" Aaron snapped, glancing at Harry.

"Shut up, Aaron." Michael commanded and Aaron went to reply but saw the look on his older brother's face and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Right, then – er, you both remember the men who were here that night? The men who – uh – killed mum and dad?" Hermione said, stumbling over her words. She'd never been so nervous in her life.

"Of course we remember them!" Aaron said angrily, narrowing his eyes at her. "They're the men that were after you!"

"Er – yeah. Well that's the reason I'm here. I need you both to do something for me. I know it's going to be a lot to ask, but it's for your own protection. Those men are very powerful and won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in their way of what they want or need," Hermione said and glanced at Harry and then at Ron. "As you obviously know. And right now, you two are possible targets."

"So what are you proposing we do?" Michael asked. Aaron scowled.

"Well, I reckon you take a vacation. Get out of England, or at least London." Hermione said softly. Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"You expect us to pack up and leave for God knows how long, because you _say _we're in danger?!" he demanded.

"Well, yeah," Hermione said, glancing between her brothers.

"You little bitch! You have wands and magic! You're a fucking witch, and you expect us to leave when you can just kill those son-of-a-bitches?! You're a selfish little whore!" Aaron exclaimed angrily, getting to his feet.

"It's not that simple! There's too many of them out there, we don't know where they are or who they are. We can't just kill them all. That would be illogical. And these men are powerful, plus they're led by the most powerful dark wizard ever – Lord Voldemort." Hermione explained desperately.

"If this Voldemort guy is so powerful then how come we've never heard of him??" Aaron challenged, glaring at her.

"Because you're muggles," Ron answered.

"I'm what?!" Aaron shouted.

"Non-magical," Hermione replied quickly. "Muggles don't know about the magical world and generally can't see anything magical. You know that terrible bridge collapse that happened a few years ago? That was done by Lord Voldemort."

"Bullshit! I'm not listening to anything you say. You're a bloody freak." Aaron muttered.

"Please, Aaron, Michael, I know it's hard to just leave, but it's for your own protection!" Hermione pleaded.

"Why would these men come after us, Hermione?" Michael asked, speaking for the first time since Hermione had told them to leave.

"I – I don't know. My headmaster at my school told me to tell you to leave. I – I reckon he had word that you two were in danger." Hermione replied.

"You bloody bitch! This is all your fault!" Aaron yelled stepping towards her, angrily clenching his fists. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet and Harry quickly pulled out his wand. "You don't want to do that," He said deadly, pointing his wand at Aaron. Ron also had his wand at Aaron.

Aaron glanced at the wands with raised eyebrows. "I'm not afraid of those sticks," He said bravely.

"You should be; these 'sticks' killed your parents," Ron snarled. Aaron's eyes widened and then narrowed at Ron.

"How dare you bring up my parents?! You filthy scum!" Aaron growled and jumped forward, tackling Ron to the ground. Hermione gasped loudly. Michael jumped up from his spot on the armchair in alarm.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry shouted and Aaron froze. Ron got up from under Hermione's brother and brushed himself off, picking his wand up from the floor.

"Thanks for that," He murmured. Harry nodded and pointed his wand back at Aaron. "_Finite Incantantum_," He muttered.

Aaron got up angrily and glared at Harry and Ron. "Bloody freaks," He mumbled and sat back down in his chair. Harry and Ron sat back down beside Hermione, who was slightly shaking.

"I reckon we take that vacation, Aaron." Michael said quietly. Aaron's eyes widened.

"You're _listening _to _her_?!" He exclaimed, shocked. Michael nodded.

"Don't you think we ought to? Look at what those men did to mum and dad. And what this boy just did to you, of course he had no choice, but those other men are obviously dangerous. And I for one would like to be safe." Michael replied calmly. Aaron rolled his eyes and scowled.

"I suppose we should go," He finally muttered. Hermione couldn't stop the smile that made its way across her face.

"Excellent," She murmured. Michael gave her a quick hug and Aaron sneered at her.

"I reckon we'll go to France. I've always wanted to go there," Michael said. Hermione smiled.

"France will be wonderful. Have fun," She replied and together with Harry and Ron, she apparated back to Hogsmeade.


	17. Things Go On

**A/N: So sorry.. I'm in the process of moving right now so things are a lil hectic around my house.. Heheh, so don't shoot me cause this wasn't up fast enough. I really am sorry. Anyway, sorry it's probably not that good.. it's not a very important chapter. Like I said before, we're nearing the end of the story, so the war's going to be soon I suppose. Lol. Review. **

**_Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, dont own it._**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

_**Break Away **_

**Chapter 16: Things Go On **

Over the next few days, Draco couldn't get a certain Gryffindor off his mind. During classes, he would look inconspicuously at her noticing little things about her; she curled her hair around her finger when she was distracted, she bit her lip when she was nervous or deep in thought.

He realized with a pang that clearly he had somehow developed feelings for the brunette haired girl. However, he couldn't do anything about his feelings. They would have to be put aside until his father was out of the way. He couldn't let himself get close to Hermione, nor could he let her get close with him. She would only get hurt. Besides, who's to say she even _has _feelings for him like he does for her? It was hardly likely.

"Hello? Draco? Anyone in there?" Blaise asked, waving a hand in front of his fellow Slytherin's face who was clearly distracted. Blaise had a fair idea of what – no who - was taking over his friend's mind. However, Blaise tried to restrain from saying anything so as not to aggravate Draco.

"Wha-? Oh, er yeah I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking," Draco said hastily. Blaise smirked and looked over at the Gryffindor table, easily spotting the object of Draco's attention.

"Y'know, she's not that bad for a muggle-born," Blaise said carefully, knowing he was treading on thin ice. Draco looked at him.

"I know that Blaise," He replied quietly.

"Not bad looking, either," Blaise added. Draco chuckled.

"Definitely not," Draco agreed. Blaise smirked. So far, so good.

"So, when are you going to admit to yourself that you fancy her?"

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up,"

"Right," Blaise said, sighing in defeat.

**X-X**

Hermione hurried on her way to the Great Hall for lunch. It had been a few days since she had visited her brothers. Things were slowly returning to normal at Hogwarts. She, Harry and Ron went to classes, hung out with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room and waited for the dreadful news of when the war would be.

Hermione had just had her Arithmancy class which meant she had split up from the boys and was now going to meet them in the Great Hall.

As she passed an empty classroom, however, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the classroom. A gasp escaped from Hermione's lips. The figure locked the door and cast a 'silencio' charm over the room.

Hermione had just pulled out her wand to curse her attacker when the figure stepped into the light and she breathed a sigh of relief. "God, Malfoy, what were you playing at?! You scared me half to death."

"Sorry 'bout that," He replied, but not without his smirk.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded. "I'm on my way to the to lunch,"

"I needed to get you alone, Granger. It seems I can't get you off my mind." Draco muttered distractedly. Hermione couldn't deny that she had been thinking about him a lot as well.

"We can't do this, Malfoy," She said softly. He nodded.

"I know, but that makes me want you even more," He mumbled and before she could even reply, he pushed her against the wall and his lips crashed onto hers. He pulled her closer to her, grinding his hips against her. She moaned and placed a hand on the back of his neck while her other hand entangled in his hair.

The kiss was desperate, hungry and lustful. His hand slipped below the waistline of her skirt and rested on her hip. Her skin tingled where from his touch.

"Draco," She whispered as he pulled away. His hands were now around her waist and she still had her hands around his neck. "I've got to go," She murmured reluctantly. She realized she liked being this close to him and didn't want to leave his embrace. But she knew Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"I know," He replied. "See you around,"

She nodded and slipped out of the classroom, after unlocking the door. She quickly arranged her wrinkled clothes and composed herself before heading to the Great Hall.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked curiously as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I had to break up a fight between a couple of third years," Hermione lied, quickly thinking up the excuse in her head. Ron nodded.

Hermione felt a pair of eyes watching her and turned to see Blaise Zabini staring at her from the Slytherin table with interest. She felt a shiver run through her as she wondered if Zabini knew Draco had just kissed her. She noticed the latter hadn't come into the Hall yet.

She knew she wasn't supposed to have feelings for the blonde haired Slytherin; but she did anyway. With the time they spent together on that blasted island, and those kisses they had – not to mention Draco was a brilliant kisser – it seemed impossible for her _not _to fancy him.

Outwardly sighing, she ate her lunch and listened to Harry and Ron talk about the load of homework they had gotten before excusing herself to go to the library.

**X-X **

The next few weeks had been uneventful for Hermione. There were no more times where she was pulled into an empty classroom by Draco – in fact, she rarely saw the Slytherin.

Hermione could be found most of the time, when she wasn't in class, in the library or in the common room, studying for the NEWTs that the seventh years had that year.

Her eyes were burning from hours of reading her Potions textbook. She knew it was rather late at night and she should head back to the common room to go to bed, but she wanted just a few more hours of studying.

Covering up a yawn, Hermione turned to her book, re-reading a paragraph that she had just read. It seemed she was so tired, she couldn't even absorb the information she was reading. It would go through her head but not register and she'd have to re-read it.

Sighing in defeat, she laid her head on top of her folded arms on the table, telling herself she'd just rest her eyes. As expected, Hermione fell asleep at a table in the library, with books surrounding her on the table.

**X-X **

"Hermione's not _still _at the library, is she?" Harry asked Ginny as he, Ginny and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, talking.

It wasn't too late, only around ten o'clock, maybe half past ten. However, Hermione had been spending all of her time studying for the NEWTs that weren't until the end of the year. Harry knew she must be tired. She went to bed late every night and still managed to get up early for classes. She would never miss her classes. She figured she'd missed too many when they were gone to the island.

"Yeah she's been there since dinner," Ginny replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Merlin, doesn't she ever rest?" Ron exclaimed, shaking his head. "Mental, she is."

"She's just worried about her NEWTs. You know what she's like when it comes to school," Ginny said, defending her brunette haired friend.

"Yeah but she hasn't been sleeping at all. I'm worried about her, Gin. Haven't you noticed how tired she is all of the time? I swear she almost fell asleep in History of Magic today." Harry insisted. Ginny looked at him and saw he was truly concerned for his friend.

"She'll be fine when the NEWTs come, Harry," Ginny said softly. "It's just the way she is,"

"Well she's going to pass out from exhaustion." Harry said firmly.

"And the NEWTs aren't until June! She can't go on like she is," Ron added.

"She's a big girl. And she's done it before. She does it every year," Ginny argued. Before either boy could reply, there was a knock at the portrait to the common room and they heard the Fat Lady complaining.

Harry rose to open the portrait, wondering who would be knocking at this time of night. He opened it to see Malfoy, with Hermione in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Harry immediately cried. Ron came over and his face reddened.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her, Malfoy?!" He demanded. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to her, Weasley. I found her asleep in the library and decided you may want your Granger back. So I gathered her stuff together and carried her up here." Malfoy replied, clearly annoyed.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Because I felt like being nice!" Malfoy snapped, scowling. "Can you just take her?!"

Harry stepped forward and took the sleeping Hermione from Malfoy's arms. Hermione stirred but didn't wake up. Malfoy chucked her bag of books that he had over his shoulder at Ron.

"Malfoy?" Harry called as the Slytherin turned around to leave. Malfoy looked back, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks," Harry muttered and Malfoy gave a nod. Harry shut the portrait and passed Hermione to Ginny so the redhead could bring her to Hermione's dormitory.

"I can't believe Malfoy just carried Hermione all the way up here," Harry said, shocked.

"How'd he know where our common room was, anyway?" Ron asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I dunno, but he must have another reason other than that he 'felt like being nice'." Harry mused aloud.

"Maybe he fancies her," Ron said and together the two of them burst into laughter.

"Malfoy, fancy a muggleborn? Ha! That's like McGonagall getting drunk!" Harry replied. Ron shrugged.

"Well, he_ did _kiss her." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Yeah but it was probably just to get off of the island. Now he hardly speaks to her," Harry said.

"He doesn't insult her anymore," Ron said frowning. Harry noticed that too.

"You're right," Harry said.

"Blimey, maybe he_ does _fancy her!" Ron cried, grinning. Harry knew he was joking. If Ron was serious, he'd be mad not smiling.

"That'd be a sight to see," Harry murmured.

"Well I'm off to bed. You coming, mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and the two boys headed to their dorms.

**X-X**

Hermione groaned as she woke up the next morning. She remembered where she had fallen asleep that night and blinked rapidly, trying to think of how she got back to her dormitory. She certainly didn't remember walking there.

After she had a shower and was dressed and ready for classes, she went downstairs and saw Ginny and the boys waiting for her.

"Er, guys, do you happen to know how I got back to my dormitory last night? I do recall falling asleep in the library." Hermione said uncertainly. Ginny smiled at her and the boys exchanged looks.

"Well, you see, we had a _massive _party last night, and you got bloody drunk. And someone had to carry you upstairs," Ginny answered, grinning broadly. Hermione playfully swatted her.

"Seriously though, how'd I get back?"

"Malfoy found you asleep in the library and he carried you up here. He knocked on the portrait and Ginny brought you to your dormitory." Harry replied. Hermione's mouth formed a neat 'o' shape.

"Right then, I'll have to thank him." She replied.

"You're not surprised?" Ron exclaimed. She shook her head.

"Malfoy isn't such a complete git anymore. I thought you knew that," She said in that matter-of-fact tone that she had had since the boys and Ginny had known her. "Well, oh well. Let's get to breakfast, shall we?"

As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione looked to the Slytherin table and saw Draco talking with Blaise. He looked up and caught her eye.

"Thank you," She mouthed and he nodded with a trace of a smile. She grinned and was in such a good mood the rest of that day she almost skipped to all of her classes. Harry and Ron exchanged glances for the second time that day and chuckled at Hermione's giddy mood which was so unlike her lately.


	18. Do you want us to hate each other?

**A/N: Oh my god. I don't even DESERVE your guys' forgiveness. This has taken me SO long to update. But it's cause I havent had the chance to write. Omg, I'm so so sorry. I deserve any hate you have towards me. I'm really sorry. But heres chapter 18, and I'm terribly sorry it's short. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own it. **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

****

**Break Away**

**Chapter 18: Do You Want Us to Hate Each Other?**

Draco stared outside his window at the bright white moon reflecting in the water of the Hogwarts Lake.

Draco sighed. It was fairly late at night and his fellow Slytherins had gone to bed. Draco, however, couldn't sleep. He had gotten a letter from his father that night.

His father had had word about Draco's kiss with a certain muggle-born Gryffindor. He wasn't too happy with Draco right then.

Lucius Malfoy hated muggleborns intensely. Even more so, he hated Hermione Granger because of her friendship with Harry Potter – this made her even more off-limits to Draco.

Running a hand through his platinum blonde hair, Draco gazed at the lake again and spotted a lone figure sitting in the grass by a large tree.

Curious, Draco decided to go and see who was outside after curfew. Stuffing his wand into his robe, he hurried down the dormitory stairs and out of his common room.

**X-X**

Hermione borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak that night and walked quietly along the Hogwarts corridors, intent on going to the Kitchens.

However, as the Gryffindor girl passed a window and spotted the lake, she changed her mind and headed the opposite way, to the Entrance Hall.

As she walked outside, she was met with a blast of fresh, cool air. She took a calming breath and wrapped her robe tighter around herself for warmth.

As she reached the lake, she took off the invisibility cloak and tossed it on the ground, before sitting down herself.

Sighing, Hermione leaned her back against the tree and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

It wasn't five minutes she was out there that her peaceful silence was interrupted.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Granger outside after curfew. What brings you out of your comfy bed, Granger?" The voice of Draco Malfoy asked as the blonde Slytherin sat down beside her, leaning back on his hands.

"Couldn't sleep," She replied simply. "What about you, Malfoy? Why are you out here?"

He shrugged. "Same as you. I had a few things on my mind and couldn't fall asleep and was looking out my window when I saw you come out here. I wanted to know who was breaking curfew."

"So why can't the great Draco Malfoy sleep?" Hermione asked curiously.

He shrugged again and looked away from her to watch the water, which was smooth as glass. She waited awhile and didn't think he was going to answer her when he finally did.

"I got a letter from my father," Draco said quietly. Hermione raised her eyebrows in interest and waited for him to elaborate.

"He found out about – er our last day on the island." Draco muttered awkwardly. Hermione's mouth formed a neat 'o'.

"I imagine he's rather angry then?" Hermione assumed. Draco nodded.

"He – er – threatened to hurt me and you if he ever saw or heard anything else involving you and me together," Draco said. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Then shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He shrugged. "How's he going to find out about us hanging out at like eleven o'clock at night?"

"Right then," She smiled and shook her head in amusement while Draco watched her. She leaned her head back and grinned as she saw brilliant stars sparkling in her gaze.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco asked.

"The stars," She murmured. "They're wonderful, don't you think?"

Draco nodded. "They are pretty amazing," He agreed.

She moved away from the tree so she could lie on her back, folding her hands neatly on her stomach.

Draco glanced at her strangely and she smiled at him. "Lay with me and watch the stars, Draco," She said softly. "They're beautiful,"

He sighed but did as she said, lying back until their shoulders touched.

"I used to watch the stars with my parents all the time when I was younger," Hermione whispered. "We'd sit outside for hours, trying to find all of the different constellations."

Draco smiled slightly as Hermione got lost in thought. "Did you ever wonder who your real parents were?" He asked.

She nodded. "But when I was younger, my parents helped me find out their names. When I found out I was a witch, I traced their backgrounds and found out they had no magical histories."

Hermione shivered slightly as it suddenly grew cold. Draco, upon instinct, pulled her over to rest on his chest for more warmth and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled gratefully up at him and he nodded.

The two teenagers were silent for awhile, enjoying the other's company. Hermione stared at the stars and thought about everything. She suddenly realized she was in her ex-arch nemesis' arms and smiled wryly.

Draco noticed her smile. "What?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about Ron's reaction if he were to come out right now, and see me lying on your chest. He'd flip," Hermione said, laughter in her eyes.

Draco smiled weakly in return, but didn't share her amusement. He could only imagine what his father would do if he saw him in this position. He pulled himself into a sitting position and lifted Hermione with him, so she was now sitting beside him with her back resting against him. He rested against the tree.

Draco knew there was no possible way his father would know about it but he couldn't help but worry slightly. Draco would be killed for sure if his father knew, and so would Hermione. Lucius wouldn't hesitate to kill Hermione.

"It's getting cold out, you should go in Granger," Draco said lightly. She nodded and stood up, holding out her hand to help Draco up. He smirked at the gesture and took her hand. After he was up, he didn't let go of her hand. She glanced down at their joined hands but didn't say anything.

"Y'know, if I get arse-raped, I am _so_ blaming you," Draco said suddenly, smirking.

She looked at him in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "Arse-raped?" She exclaimed. "Who in God's name would arse-rape you?"

"I dunno, there are some pretty mad Hufflepuffs in this school," Draco said seriously, though he was still smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "You, Draco Malfoy, are unbelievable."

"That's why you love me," He teased lightly and she rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah right," She joked. "Who would love you?"

"Hey, quite a few people love me for your information," He said indignantly.

"They just want your money," She said and he mock glared at her. There were a few moments of silence before Hermione realized he was trying to purposefully ignore her. "You're mad at me?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Yes." He replied firmly, but she saw him trying not to smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Oh goodness," She said. They reached the doors to the castle and Draco stopped her, tugging on her hand. He pulled her closer to him and she looked at him in confusion.

Draco smirked and quickly bent to crash his lips onto hers for a kiss. Hermione smiled through the kiss and placed her hands around his neck as she felt his slide to her hips.

He pulled away and grinned. "Sorry, couldn't resist,"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Draco," She said seriously. "What's going on?"

He winced. He had hoped she wouldn't ask that question even though he knew she would. How could he expect her not to when he's randomly kissing her? "Er- I'm not sure, exactly."

"Oh," She murmured. "Because, well, you know I'm sort of confused. I thought when we went back to Hogwarts we were supposed to go back to hating each other?"

"Do you want us to hate each other?"

"Well, no, but I figured that was the agreement, and then suddenly I'm pulled into an empty classroom to be kissed by you; I don't know, I'm just really confused." Hermione said.

"Well, I don't hate you and its really hard staying away from you because I reckon I fancy you, Granger," Draco said hastily. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and rose on her tip toes to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

"Good, because I fancy you too Malfoy," She murmured, smirking.

**A/N: I had to cut it here! It seemed like a good ending! Lol.. Review. **


	19. Have Faith

**A/N: Chapter eighteen. I accidently put the last one as chapter eighteen lmao. Didn't mean to.. the last chapter is actually chapter seventeen. Lol. So heres the chapter. It's almost the end!! Lol. Like three or four more chapters. Hehe. Review! **

**Disclaimer: Dont own it. **

_**xx-Mione-Fan-xx **_

**_Break Away_**

**Chapter Eighteen: Have Faith**

_Hermione stared into a pair of cold gray eyes and felt herself shudder in terror. Draco Malfoy stood above her, his wand pointed directly at her chest. He had his trademark smirk in place and she swallowed hard. She searched her robes for her wand but couldn't seem to find it, increasing her terror. _

_"Any last words, Granger?" Draco sneered coldly. Hermione shook her head, unable to speak. _

_"Get your wand away from her Malfoy," A familiar voice said and Hermione looked to her right and saw Ron and Harry looking at Malfoy. She sighed in relief. Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and smirked. "I want to be the one to do this," Harry spat and he turned his wand on Hermione, whose eyes widened in disbelief and horror. Harry's deep emerald eyes were narrowed angrily at her and the last thing she saw was a bright flash of green light. _

Hermione sat up in bed, gasping. What in the World was that dream about? She silently asked herself. Checking her watch she saw it was just before seven so she got up and showered.

She remembered the night before as she showered and smiled slightly. After she and Draco parted, she went back to Gryffindor tower and fell asleep immediately. But she couldn't figure out what brought about her dream. It was terrifying. She knew it was just a dream, as Harry would never do that to her, but she couldn't help but picture his angry eyes and feel the terror all over again.

She finished showering and dressed in her robes, heading down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron. It wasn't long before Harry and Ron descended the boy's staircase, laughing animatedly. As the two boys spotted her, large grins spread over their faces but Hermione pictured her dream all over again.

Harry noticed Hermione's smile drop as she saw them. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Did they do something? "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked as he and Ron reached her. Hermione blinked and looked at him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. I had the strangest dream last night," She murmured and Hermione proceeded to tell them about her nightmare. "You were so angry with me, Harry. I was terrified." She finished.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "Well, it was only a dream, Hermione. I'm not mad at you and never could be. Even if I was, I would never be so mad as to kill you. You know that," He said reassuringly.

"Oh, I know Harry. I just can't help but remember the dream and how horrifying it was." She replied and shook her head. She looked up at them and smiled, looping her arms through theirs. "But you're right. It was only a dream and now we have classes to be thinking about. Shall we go to breakfast?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other over Hermione's head and shook their own heads in exasperation, smiling.

Hermione felt strange all through breakfast. She had a gut feeling that something terrible was going to happen that very day. She tried to shrug the feeling off, telling herself she was just worked up because of her dream.

However, as classes went by dreadfully slow, Hermione noticed something was off with the teachers too. She voiced this thought aloud with Harry and Ron.

"I noticed that too; they seem nervous or anxious about something," Harry agreed.

"I wonder what's going on." Ron said quietly as Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon class," McGonagall said sternly. Hermione noticed she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Open your textbook, you'll be reading today. Page 254 please,"

After their last class, they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione, Ron and Harry were talking again about the teachers' strange behaviours when Ginny came and joined them.

Ron and Harry got into a conversation with Ginny about the upcoming Quidditch match and Hermione rolled her eyes as she ate her potatoes. She glanced over her shoulder at the Slytherin table and saw Draco laughing with Blaise. Draco looked over and saw her looking at him and winked discreetly. She rolled her eyes, smiling and looked away from him.

Ginny noticed Draco's wink and grinned. She'd definitely have to talk to her brunette haired friend later.

But soon, the happy atmosphere in the Great Hall turned into a tense one as the students saw their headmaster stand up with a grave expression.

"Students, I know dinner is not yet done as you have not had dessert. But I ask you to head back to your common rooms immediately. Follow your head of houses please." Dumbledore said grimly. Hermione panicked. What was going on? Why would Dumbledore cut dinner short? Something must be happening.

"C'mon," Harry whispered and she felt him grab her arm to lead her, Ginny and Ron to the front of the Great Hall where Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra – who was the new head of Slytherin as Snape was gone – stood waiting.

"Professor, what's going on?" Harry asked McGonagall immediately as they reached their head of house. McGonagall didn't reply but turned sharply on her heels and lead the group of Gryffindors to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione knew something was bad. She saw it on McGonagall's face; her favourite teacher was worried.

As the group of Gryffindors passed the group of Slytherins, Hermione felt a hand lightly brush hers. She spotted Draco smiling reassuringly at her. She smiled back at him, glancing around to see that no one had seen his gesture. He knew that she was nervous and tried to calm her.

They reached the portrait of the fat lady and McGonagall snapped the password. The portrait opened and McGonagall lead them in. They all crowded around the common room as their head of house stood by the fire.

"Students, we ask you _not _to leave this common room until I or the headmaster comes to get you. It is important that you follow this rule. Please, for your own safety, stay in this common room." McGonagall ordered in a softer voice than normal.

She turned to leave but Harry's voice stopped her. "Professor, if he's here, I want to fight."

Hermione was amazed at how calm Harry sounded. The common room was deadly silent as McGonagall slowly back around. Everyone was holding their breaths.

"Not yet Mr. Potter, not yet," McGonagall said quietly and then she hurried out of the common room. Hermione was holding tightly to Harry's arm as a single thought struck her hard. Voldemort was coming. The war would be tonight. Everyone had the same thought in mind.

Hermione was trying hard to be strong. But, she was terrified. She was afraid for Harry, Ron, Ginny, all of her friends and herself. She was scared to lose them. She would never be able to go on without them. But she had to be strong. For Harry's sake at least.

Ginny walked over to them, pale in the face. Ron pulled his sister into a tight hug. Hermione heard Harry chuckle and glanced at him oddly.

He looked at her and then down at his arm. "Mind letting go of my arm Mione?" He asked, smiling at her. She gasped.

"Sorry!" Hermione cried immediately, reddening. Harry chuckled again, and hugged her.

"All right?" He asked softly. She nodded against his shoulder and then shook her head.

"I'm scared, Harry." She whispered.

"I know, but don't be." He replied quietly. She hugged him tighter, not wanting to ever let go. Finally, she did pull away from him though and he smiled at her. She returned the smile and moved away to talk to Ron as Ginny had come up behind her to talk to Harry.

"Hey Ron, all right?" She asked quietly. Her redheaded friend nodded, smiling slightly at her.

"Are you?" He said. She nodded slowly. Ron hugged her to him.

"Don't worry, Mione. It'll all be okay, you'll see. Have faith, especially in Harry." Ron said and Hermione had to admit it was probably the wisest thing she had ever heard the normally goofy boy say. She smiled at him.

"I have an immense amount of faith in him, Ron," She replied. "But, we're not prepared for this! We still need more time," Hermione murmured desperately.

"I know, but this is all the time we've got." Ron replied.

"Then shouldn't we be practicing?" Seamus called as he came up behind Ron and Hermione and overheard them.

"Brilliant idea, Seamus," Harry stated. "Everyone here except for the first to fifth years was in the DA two years ago. So pair up and practice your spells. As for the first to fifth year, gather round and I'll teach you a few things," Harry instructed and the younger students stood eagerly around Harry.

Ginny pulled Hermione over to sit on a sofa, away from the flying spells. Hermione saw the look on her redheaded friend's face and outwardly groaned.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"You must tell me what's going on with you and Malfoy Hermione Granger," Ginny demanded, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I honestly have no idea, Ginny," She replied quietly. "He fancies me, and I fancy him. That's about it; we kissed, admitted we liked each other and now we share the occasional smile. But we aren't dating, if that's what you're asking me."

"You kissed Draco Malfoy," Ginny said slowly. "Willingly," She finished still grinning. "Hermione, you kissed the hottest boy in school!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friend. "So maybe I did," She murmured. "But, Gin, I reckon he's still fighting for the dark side. He's good at heart, I know, but he's too afraid to switch sides. What if I have to battle him tonight?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Mione." Ginny replied, frowning. The two girls were silent for a few moments and the only noise was the crackling of spells flying past and Harry's voice instructing the first to fifth years.

"I'm scared," Ginny admitted quietly, breaking the silence.

"So am I, Ginny. I really am. I've never been more afraid in my entire life." Hermione replied softly. "But we've got to be strong. Ron told me to have faith. And he's right; Harry's needs our faith."

Both girls looked over at their raven-haired friend who was leaning against the wall, talking quietly with Ron. The student's he'd been teaching were practicing the spells he'd taught them and Harry occasionally checked to see how they were doing.

Harry felt the girls' gazes on him and he smiled weakly at them. They stood up and he watched as they made their way over to him and Ron. Hermione stood on Harry's right and Ginny went to stand beside her brother. Harry felt Hermione take his hand and squeeze it lightly and he squeezed it back reassuringly.

"You girl's all right?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, and Ginny didn't reply. Harry looked over at his best friend's sister worriedly. He knew she was strong, she and Hermione both were, but everyone was scared of this night.

"When do you reckon McGonagall will come back?" Ron asked. "Or do you even think she will?"

"Oh she will; they've been preparing us for this night since seventh year began. And they know they can't fight this war without me. They're lucky I'm staying in the common room." Harry said gravely. But then he frowned. "But, I don't think Voldemort's here yet. I reckon I would know, because my scar normally begins to hurt. And it's not hurting right now,"

"Maybe Dumbledore had word that Voldemort was coming tonight, so he sent us to our common rooms," Ginny suggested. Ron cast a sideways glance at her as she said Voldemort's name.

"I reckon they've known since at least last night that Voldemort was coming; the teachers were acting strange all day." Hermione put in.

A good half hour of silence between the four went by and nothing happened. Everyone in the common room had given up on practicing and were now either talking amongst themselves and some even managed to fall asleep.

Hermione stared at the brilliant ray of colours from the sunset outside the Gryffindor tower windows. The four of them had sat down, their feet sore from standing for so long. Hermione got lost in many memories and felt herself beginning to drift off when she suddenly heard Harry holler.

She looked over at her friend in concern. He was clutching his head tightly and his eyes were clenched shut. All of the common room was silent as they watched their Gryffindor hero. Harry was in a lot of pain and everyone knew why.

"He's here," Ginny whispered shakily. Hermione looked over at her and saw Ron nod. Ginny was pale and her hand was slightly trembling. Hermione's own hand was shaking as she rubbed comforting circles on Harry's back.

The portrait opened and McGonagall rushed in. She spotted Harry and grimaced. "For those of you who want to fight, I suggest you come with me. For those of you who value your life, stay here. I recommend that the first years stay here. There are protective wards placed around all of the common rooms. You will be safe in the common rooms. Hogwarts is surrounded; it is time to fight." McGonagall spoke gravely but rapidly.

Harry stood up at once and Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed. They were the first ones out behind McGonagall and they were surprised to notice all of their fellow Gryffindors except for the first years behind them. Even the second and third years were with them. Hermione smiled despite everything. She loved being in Gryffindor.

McGonagall lead them to the Entrance Hall, where other students were grouped. There were students from all houses, even Slytherin. Hermione glanced around but didn't see Draco. She felt her heart drop to her stomach and she swallowed hard.

Dumbledore stood at the large doors. "Students, thank you for coming to fight. It takes great bravery to be here. I trust that you all know the danger involved. I pray that we all make it through this, but I know it is a near impossible task. Not all of us will survive tonight. And I can assure you, if you are one of those who do not survive, you will not be forgotten. Your bravery for being here tonight will always be remembered. It brings me great sadness to say that the final war is here. So good luck to all, and remember all that you have learned at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Students began hugging each other good-bye in case they shouldn't make it through this. Hermione hugged her friends, and hugged Harry the tightest.

"Be careful," She whispered to him. He nodded, his eyes watering.

"You too," He replied.

"Students, it is time." Dumbledore announced and the entrance doors were blasted apart.


	20. Loyalty

**A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I really am. Sorry doesnt cut it. But I really truly am sorry. To be honest, I really did mean to get this up sooner. But here it is. Sorry. Reviews are welcome. Honestly, I'm not sure if I like it or not... but whatever. lol. Almost done this story. This is probably the second last chapter. And then it'll be the epilogue. So hopefully you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Byeeeeeeeeee **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

**_Break Away _**

**_Chapter Nineteen: Loyalty_**

As the students poured out of the castle, Hermione and Ginny quickly hugged again before following Harry and Ron out the doors and towards the battle that had already started.

Harry ran off to find the one person he had to kill and Ron Hermione and Ginny began stunning as many cloaked figures as they could.

The night sky was an amazing blur of colours from all of the spells being shot. As Ginny and Hermione ran past Luna Lovegood, they saw her staring up at all of the colours in the sky. Ginny and Hermione both rolled their eyes. "Luna! There's a battle going on! Smarten up!" Ginny called in disbelief. Luna looked at her.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right." Luna replied dreamily. A Death Eater raised his wand to her but Luna shot a spell at him first.

Hermione shook her head and joined the battle again. She got separated from Ginny. She didn't count how many faceless wizards or witches she had cursed. There were too many. She saw many of her friends go down and tried hard not to cry as she continued to shoot more spells at more Death Eaters. She found Ginny a little way off and ran over to her friend.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked her friend. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Never better," Hermione replied, trying to joke. "What about you?"

"All right," Ginny said, and shot a spell at an oncoming Death Eater. "Have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah he's still fighting." Hermione mumbled and Ginny sighed in relief.

"We're doing pretty well actually," Hermione continued. "There are still quite a few deatheaters, but there are still a lot of us. The Order has just shown up. Your mum and dad are here. So are Tonks and Remus." Hermione spoke quickly as the girls continued to fight side by side against all of the Death Eaters.

"I saw Harry fighting Voldemort; he's doing brilliant so far. They're exchanging spells and words though. We've got to have faith, Gin. I think we can win this war." Hermione said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I know Hermione, I have the same feeling. But we're going to lose a lot of important people." Ginny replied quietly. The skies grew darker and the air colder. Hermione shivered even through her cloak. "Look!" Ginny exclaimed and pointed at the sky.

Hermione followed her pointed hand and gasped. "Voldemort's using dementors!" Sure enough, in the sky were thousands of flying creatures in cloaks. Hermione felt terrified just looking at them.

"It's awful but we've got to keep fighting!" Hermione cried. "Aurors are showing up by the second so we've still got a chance!"

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione called, stunning a nearby Death Eater. "_Protego_!" She called next, blocking another Death Eater's spell. "_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione shouted.

She yelled curse after curse but the deatheaters kept coming. It was a never-ending war. Hermione saw an untransformed Fenrir Greyback, a vicious and terrifying werewolf who worked with Voldemort. She shuddered in terror and shot spell after spell at him.

He turned his ugly face on her and began to come after her. She shot many spells at him but he kept dodging them. He reached her and dug his nails into her arm. She screamed and pulled her arm free of his grasp and backed away rapidly.

"Such a pretty little girl, come here, come here." He growled. She whimpered in terror.

She racked her brain for another spell to use on the werewolf but he was too fast for all of them. As Greyback closed in on her again, a blur of green light hit him in the head from two different directions and his eyes widened before he fell to the ground.

**X-X**

Draco hid in his Death Eater robes as he ran across the Hogwarts grounds, where the battle was taking place. He occasionally shot a spell out at random Death Eaters, and ran before other Death Eaters saw who shot the spell. He looked around for Hermione but couldn't find her.

He was searching for his father. He knew it was time to get rid of him. It was time for him to stand up for himself and tell Lucius Malfoy that he didn't want to be a Death Eater.

Draco shot another curse at a Death Eater and continued to look for his father. He, Blaise and another Slytherin lot had sneaked out of their common room after Sinistra left, knowing that the war was tonight. They grabbed their robes and rushed outside, meeting up with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord in the forests.

Draco heard a familiar voice shriek and turned to his right where he almost gasped at the sight. Fenrir Greyback the werewolf was advancing on Hermione. Draco quickly shot the first spell that came to his mind and was surprised to see another jet of green light hit the werewolf.

He turned to his left and saw Blaise wink at him. "I couldn't let him kill Granger," Blaise said quietly. Draco gave him a smile and Blaise smirked. The boys looked around to make sure no one had seen them attack Greyback.

Hermione stood breathing heavily and raised her eyes from the dead werewolf to look at Draco. "Thanks for that," She murmured to both boys. He nodded and Blaise gave her a smile before taking off to fight. Draco had a suspicious feeling Blaise was doing the same thing he was – secretly hitting other Death Eaters.

"All right, Granger?" Draco asked softly. She was rather pale in the face and her brown eyes were darker than normal. She nodded.

"I'm okay, are you?" She asked and he nodded. He saw a dark spot on her arm and his eyes widened. "You're bleeding," He said quietly.

"It's nothing," She murmured. "Just where Fenrir grabbed me,"

"He didn't bite you?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"No, he just grabbed me with his nails," She replied. He nodded and muttered a spell, pointing his wand at her arm. The blood disappeared and then bandages wrapped themselves around her wound. She smiled at him.

"I have to go," Draco said quietly.

"Be safe," She whispered. "You too," He replied before running off in another direction. Hermione saw him secretly strike two deatheaters. She gasped out loud. So he _wasn't _fighting for the Dark side! He just wasn't telling them that. He's a git though. What if someone from the light side stuns him because they think he's a Death Eater?

"Hey Mudblood bitch!" Hermione was pulled from her thoughts to see pug faced Pansy Parkinson glaring at her.

Hermione narrowed her dark eyes at the black haired girl. "Hey slut," Hermione spat in return.

"Did Lucius Malfoy see you, then?" Pansy asked slyly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Pansy continued.

"Oh, he wants to find you. Y'know, to give you a little something for your kiss with his son." Pansy explained nonchalantly. Hermione rolled her eyes at the black haired whore.

"To be honest, Parkinson, I really couldn't care more about Lucius Malfoy. He'll get what's coming to him, the bastard." Hermione replied calmly and shot a spell at Pansy before she could reply.

"Well I'm glad you don't care about me, mudblood. Because, to be honest with you, I don't really like you." Lucius Malfoy sneered from her left. She rolled her eyes and inwardly groaned.

"Malfoy," Hermione spat. "Sod off."

"No, I don't think I will," Lucius smiled sadistically and shot a spell at her. Hermione felt herself lift into the air and go flying backwards. She hit something solid, which she assumed was a tree, and then her vision began to spin and went black.

**X-X**

"Father, could I have a word please?" Lucius turned to answer his son only to see his son's wand raised to Lucius' chest. Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Draco, I demand that you lower your wand this instant." Lucius ordered. Draco smirked and shook his head.

"I'm through with taking orders from you or your master, Father." Draco replied coolly. He glanced at the tree behind Lucius where Hermione lay unconscious. His father had been about to kill her when Draco spoke up.

"That won't be acceptable, my son. You will be taking orders from the Dark Lord for the rest of your life. Even when he's dead, he'll haunt you in your dreams," Lucius said seriously. Draco tried hard not to shudder at that thought.

"I can live with that." Draco replied. "_Stupefy_!" Draco called but his father quickly dodged the stunning spell.

"I am amazed that you are able to shoot a spell at your own father, Draco." Lucius said, slightly surprised.

"I have a lot of hate towards you father," Draco replied. Draco called another spell which narrowly missed Lucius.

"Clearly, you have not learned nearly enough, my son. Remember not to think the spell you shoot or when you are going to shoot it in front of a practiced Ligilimens." Lucius scolded and shot a spell at his son. Draco moved quickly out of the way of the oncoming spell.

"Right," Draco muttered under his breath. He tried blocking his mind from his father. He had never been good at Occlumency.

"_Crucio_!" Lucius yelled.

"_Protego_!" Draco blocked the spell just in time. His father shot another spell at him and he shot another at his father. It was a blur of mixed colours for awhile before, surprisingly, Draco got the first hit on his father.

Lucius went flying backwards from the power of Draco's spell and landed hard on the ground. Draco swallowed hard and lowered his shaking hand to walk over to his father.

Lucius eyes were closed but he was breathing. Draco stood over his father, breathing heavily.

"AGH!" A cold hand closed around his leg and pulled him to the ground. His father's cold eyes stared at him, now from above him. Draco scolded himself mentally for not finishing him off when he had the chance.

"Well well son, maybe it's time for you to have another lesson on the proper behavior of a Malfoy," Lucius said coldly, sneering. Draco clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the curse sure to come.

"_Crucio_!" It was Lucius' voice but no spell came. Draco cracked open an eye to see no one standing above him anymore. What the…? He thought.

He slowly leaned up on his hands and looked around for his father, finally spotting him lying a few feet away from him. Draco's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Hey Draco, need a hand?" A female voice said softly, and he saw familiar chocolate brown eyes gazing at him. He smiled and took Hermione's stretched out hand to pull himself to his feet.

"Thanks, Granger," He said, and turned away to deal with his father. He waved his wand and ropes wound themselves tightly around the older Malfoy.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, placing a small hand on his forearm. He nodded.

"Yeah he never got me; thanks to you," Draco murmured. She smiled. Both of them were hidden in the thick of the Forbidden Forest so it was difficult for other Death Eaters to see them.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, remembering that she had been unconscious. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just have a headache tomorrow." She chuckled. "But I reckon we get back to the battle," She said, sighing.

"D'you think Potter's still fighting?" Draco asked. She smiled.

"Definitely. Harry's the strongest person I know. He'll beat Voldemort. He has to," She added quietly. Hermione turned to Lucius and waved her wand, apparating him to Hogwarts, where he would remain under watch by Argus Filch and Professor Trelawney in the Great Hall along with the other stunned or hexed Death Eaters.

Hermione began walking back towards the area where the main battles were taking place. A few battlers were fighting off on their own away from the field and towards the lake or the forest.

"Hold on," Draco called and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back to him, and ignoring the puzzled expression on her face, gave her a kiss. "Take care," He whispered and ran off ahead of her. She shook her head and ran after him into the battle. She saw Remus Lupin fighting with Rudolphus Lestrange by the lake and noticed with pride that Remus was winning.

Hermione shot a spell at a deatheater advancing behind Neville Longbottom and saw him nod at her in thanks. Hermione began shooting spells at every Death Eater she saw again and soon got caught up with all of them. _There's so many_…

"All right, Hermione?" A familiar redhead called, stunning a Death Eater and Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Could be better, you?" She replied as she got hit in the chest with a painful hex. She winced and shot a spell at the oncoming Death Eater. She saw Ron had dried blood on his hairline and a few scrapes on his face. Ron grimaced.

"Got in a fight with some bloke; lost both of our wands so we decided to fight it out with our fists," Ron said, answering her unasked question. He came closer to her and the two of them began fighting off Death Eaters side by side.

"How's Harry?" She asked and Ron shrugged.

"Dunno, haven't seen him yet." Ron replied quietly. Hermione bit her lip and watched painfully as Terry Boot, a seventh year Ravenclaw went down.

"I'm sure he's fine, Hermione. Harry and Voldemort have been through it together enough times. Harry's sure to win. He's had loads of training. He'll do it, you'll see," Ron reassured her. She smiled and went to reply when she saw the worst thing possible. Ron went down. There was a bright light and then her best friend's legs collapsed and he fell to the ground. Hermione screamed loud.

"Oh no," She murmured. "NO!" She cried, as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She nearly dropped her wand as she threw herself onto the ground beside Ron. She went to feel his pulse but saw another Death Eater coming toward her.

"_Expelliarmus_!" She yelled loudly, and the masked man's wand flew out of his hand. She yelled another curse and stunned him. Tears streamed down her face as she began fighting more Death Eaters; they wouldn't stop coming. She assumed Ron was killed and it hurt her. There was a possibility that he was alive, but she didn't have very high hopes. She wanted nothing more than to just stop fighting and let the Death Eaters kill her. But she didn't. She couldn't give up. She had to do it for Harry.

As she thought of Harry, she saw the emerald eyed boy off in front of the lake and felt her heart leap in hope. "Harry," She whispered, still crying. She saw a dark cloaked figure that didn't look human at all. She knew exactly who that man was and it sent shivers throughout her entire body.

"Did you have enough yet, Potter?" Voldemort hissed as he shot a spell at Harry, who dodged it. Harry's hair was sticking to his forehead and he was breathing heavily. His face was extremely pale and he looked exhausted. However, the fire was still blazing in his eyes. He was determined and would not give up.

But he didn't see Voldemort's next spell coming. Hermione cried out as she saw it hit him. Harry's eyes widened and he fell on his face to the ground. His wand flew out of his hand. But he wasn't dead. Hermione didn't think. She had to do something! But, what?

Lord Voldemort smirked as Potter went down. It's time to finish this, he thought cruelly. "Good bye Harry Potter; it's finally over."

"Avada Ked-'' Voldemort didn't have time to finish the curse for Harry was on his feet, with his wand back in his hand and a shot of green light was heading straight towards Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes widened. "No…" He hissed. "How did you wake up?!" But he never heard Harry's answer as the spell hit him and there was a bright flash.

"I have loads of things that you don't Voldemort." Harry began even as Voldemort hit the ground. "But the most important one is friends. You see, even though you almost had me, I had a friend who was behind me and saved me before you could kill me. My friends are loyal to me –not because they're scared of me but because they care for me. And that's something you never had and never will have. You're right, Tom. It's finally over."

Harry smirked and felt Hermione attack him, throwing her arms around his neck tightly and crying. "Oh Harry! You did it! You did it!" She said through tears.

He hugged her back and smiled. "It's over," He whispered back.

The war was frozen as everyone realized the Dark Lord was gone. There were many cheers.

"It's over!"

"To Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who!"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is _dead_!"

"Harry Potter, you will pay! Our Lord will be avenged!" Came a high pitched squeal. Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange coming towards him.

"Oh, please!" Hermione mumbled and rolled her eyes. She glanced at Harry and saw him raise his wand, grinning.

"I've wanted to hex you for a long time, Lestrange." Harry said quietly. Bellatrix froze confusion evident on her pale features. "This is for Sirius!" Harry cried. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" The spell hit the woman who killed Harry's godfather hard in the chest. She screamed before she fell, stiff as a board to the ground.

Harry walked past her, taking care to step on her fingers as he did so. Hermione laughed as she held on to Harry's arm. All of the Death Eaters still trying to fight were being taken care of by Aurors. Other Death Eaters had given up now that their Lord was gone.

"Hermione! Harry!" Ginny called as she ran up to Harry and Hermione. Ginny threw her arms around Harry and kissed him fiercely. Seeing Ginny made Hermione remember Ron and she gasped. Harry and Ginny pulled apart and looked at her curiously. Hermione's eyes filled with tears again and she ran off to find her redheaded friend's body. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances but followed their friend.

Hermione found Ron where she had left him. He was lying on his back, eyes closed. Hermione grabbed his hand as she heard Ginny cry out. His hand was cold. "Please don't let him really be dead, please no." Hermione prayed.

Hermione felt for a pulse.

**A/N: Hahaha. Evil lil bugger aren't I? Hah! I'm making you wait. So sorry. lol I really am. But I like being evil. Ahhha. I'll get the next one up before Christmas.. I hope. Hah. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! xD **


	21. Making Peace

**A/N: Hah! I'm proud of myself. I kept my promise and got this up before Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone!! xD Hehe. I 3 Christmas. There's only one more chapter.. The Epilogue!! And then.. the story is OVER. I can't believe it. Haha. Anyway, here it is. Chapter 20. **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

**_Break Away_**

**_Chapter 20: Making Peace_ **

Ginny's heart ached as soon as she saw her brother's still form. She felt hot tears leak from her eyes. "Oh Merlin no!" Ginny choked, clutching Harry tightly. Harry swallowed hard nervously and begged for his best mate to be alive.

Harry watched Hermione's reaction as she felt for Ron's pulse. Tears flowed from her eyes and she was shaking. He saw her pause and she let out a sob. But it wasn't a painful sob.

"H-He's alive!" She cried in disbelief. She kissed Ron's forehead and jumped to her feet. "He's alive!!" She repeated, grinning from ear to ear. Ginny let out a breath and Harry smiled in relief. Oh thank God he's okay, Harry thought.

They levitated Ron back to the school to be checked over by Madame Pomfrey. As they entered the Hospital Wing they saw many other students, teachers and aurors being taken care of by Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey ushered Ron over to a bed near the window. She quickly checked him over. "Everything appears to be all right; he was just hit with a severe knock-out hex. He'll be out for a few days but he'll wake up with just a slight headache." She gave him a dose of something and then shoved the three of them out of the hospital wing. The Headmaster saw them at the doors.

"How many did we lose, sir?" Harry asked immediately. Dumbledore was grave.

"We do not yet know, Harry. But there is quite a few," Dumbledore replied solemnly. "Minerva McGonagall is one of them,"

The headmaster's blue eyes were watery. "Minerva was a brilliant professor here at Hogwarts and she will be greatly missed. I am very sad to see her go,"

Hermione's eyes flowed with tears again as she thought of her favourite teacher from Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall could be strict, but she really was the best professor Hermione had ever had. She felt Harry squeeze her arm for comfort and Ginny gave her a one armed hug.

"Who else is gone that you know of?" Harry asked, fighting to keep his voice from shaking.

"Quite a few of the professors were killed, students." Dumbledore said, wiping at his eyes. "Professor Sprout went down by Antonin Dolohov. Professor Sinistra was killed by an unknown deatheater. Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance and Raquel Foster did not make it. Those are the ones I know of for sure. The rest will be announced at the feast tomorrow. I suggest you three get some rest."

The three survivors nodded and headed up to Gryffindor Tower in silence. Once they arrived in their common room they noticed immediately how empty it was. Everyone was either gone, or at the Hospital Wing. It brought tears to Hermione's eyes to think of how many of her classmates and friends were gone.

Harry Hermione and Ginny were still silent. Each was off, thinking of the war and everyone they had possibly lost or almost lost. Ginny was worried about her family. She didn't know if they all made it yet. Harry was upset that he had killed someone; even if the person was evil and had to be killed. He thought himself a murderer. Hermione thought of Ron and how they almost lost him and how upset she was. She felt her heart breaking. She loved Ron very much. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost him, Harry or Ginny. All three were her closest friends. Harry and Ron had been with her for 7 years, even if they had gotten in to plenty of arguments, they were still really close. And Ginny was her only female friend that she was close with.

"Well, I reckon we all head to bed. You heard Professor Dumbledore. We need some rest," Ginny said after a good fifteen minutes of thoughtful silence.

Hermione nodded. "Night Harry, see you Gin," She said and hugged both her friends. Hermione didn't even realize before how tired she was. She covered a yawn with her hand and crashed onto her bed. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

**X-X**

Hermione woke up the next day and upon checking the time, widened her eyes. How in the World had she slept so long? It was nearly noon. She'd missed breakfast.

As she got out of her bed, she remembered yesterday's events, from the time she woke up till the moment she went to bed. "Oh God," She barely whispered. She remembered her dream and feelings of dread all through the day. She knew something bad was going to happen that day! She just knew it.

What happened to Draco? Was he all right? Was Ron awake now? Was he okay? Who all was gone? Who all survived?

Hermione's mind was racing as she made her way down to the common room, fully dressed to find Ginny and Harry sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. Ginny was curled up beside Harry and Harry's eyes were closed.

Ginny smiled wearily at Hermione. "Glad to see you're finally up,"

"I can't believe I slept so long," Hermione murmured thoughtfully. Harry opened his eyes and yawned.

"Yesterday was a big day for everyone," He replied. Hermione nodded.

"Well at least you won't miss lunch," said Ginny, standing up. "We're heading down now, you coming?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "Has Ron woken up yet?" She asked as they headed to the Great Hall.

"We went there this morning and he was still out, but he could be up by now," Harry said.

They entered the Great Hall and noticed immediately a redheaded bloke sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione shrieked with delight.

"Ron!" She cried, throwing her arms around the surprised boy tightly.

"Hullo Hermione," He murmured as she pulled away grinning.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Well, my head sort of hurts. But other than that, I'm great."

Hermione smiled and searched the Slytherin table. There was no Draco…

"Er- Harry? D'you know what happened to Dr-Malfoy?" Hermione asked casually. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to remember.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "Someone told me he was found outside thought to be dead, but Pomfrey said he was only in a coma,"

"Too bad," Ron muttered and Harry laughed. Hermione forced a chuckle and then made some excuse to leave. She practically ran to the Hospital Wing.

Upon entering it, she scanned the beds for platinum blonde hair. She spotted it by the window. "Oh Draco," She whispered, reaching his bed. She took his hand.

Madame Pomfrey came over and gave Draco something. "It's not that bad dear; the spell that put him into it wasn't that harsh so the coma isn't severe. He'll be awake in no time if I keep giving him this potion,"

Hermione sighed in relief. Oh thank God.

The hospital wing opened again and Harry came in, smiling when he saw Hermione. "I had a feeling you'd be here," He said quietly as he came and sat beside her.

Hermione chuckled nervously, watching Harry – who appeared perfectly calm. "So what's going on?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"He fancies me, I fancy him. We both admitted it and now we care for each other. That's all really," She replied.

"I see," Harry said, nodding. "Hermione, I'm not mad at you. You can like who you want. I would never be mad,"

"Oh thank you Harry." She cried, hugging him.

"Oh and Mione?" He added. "Thanks," He continued, smiling. She raised her eyebrows. "Y'know, for helping me out with Voldemort. I would have died if you hadn't of woken me up before he could kill me,"

"Oh, you're welcome Harry. D'you really think I would stand there and let you be killed?" Hermione said, chuckling. She kissed his cheek.

"I'm so lucky to have you Ron and Ginny as my friends," Harry said, winking. Hermione grinned.

"What would you ever do without us?"

"Without you, I'd fail Hogwarts," Harry joked, grinning. Hermione laughed out loud.

Harry left a little while after and Hermione waited for Draco to wake up. It was a little after four o'clock when he finally did wake up.

Hermione had gotten out a book and began reading when she heard a groan. She looked over her book and saw Draco's eyes slowly flickering open. He looked at her and blinked.

"Bloody sodding hell, what happened?" He croaked, covering his eyes with his hand.

"The war happened," Hermione replied pouring him a glass of water and handing it to him.

Even as she said it, it all came back to him. The people fighting everywhere, Hermione being attacked by Fenrir, his father almost killing her, Draco and his father fighting, Hermione saving him and finally Blaise's mom attacking him.

"Who attacked you?" Hermione asked quietly, sensing that he was remembering.

"Ms. Zabini, my mother's friend and Blaise's mum. She got me by surprise. I think she seen me attacking other Death Eaters," Draco replied, frowning. "Is Blaise all right?"

"I-I don't know, I haven't seen him," Hermione replied. She scanned the Hospital Wing but didn't see the Italian boy.

Draco looked worried. "I hope he's okay," He murmured quietly. Hermione took his hand.

"I'm sure he's fine," She said reassuringly but she wasn't too sure. She hadn't see Blaise at all.

"So, I take it we won?" Draco said. Hermione nodded. "Is everyone okay? Potter and the Weasleys, I mean?"

"Yeah Ron got knocked out, but he's all right now. I'm not sure about the rest of the Weasleys, though."

Draco whistled. "Blimey, are we some lucky then -that we won and everyone's all right."

"Definitely," Hermione agreed. "Do you want to go for dinner? They should announce who survived and who didn't tonight,"

Draco nodded and Hermione called to Madame Pomfrey to ask her if he could go to dinner. Pomfrey said he could and the two of them headed to the Great Hall.

They arrived slightly late and entered it to find people already at the tables. Dumbledore was just standing up to say his speech. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table and Draco to the Slytherin.

"Good evening students. You are all very fortunate to have survived this terrible ordeal. We hope that this will be the final war. Lord Voldemort is gone for good this time and as such we have nothing left to fear of him." Dumbledore announced to a great deal of applause. "Congratulations are in order for Harry Potter. Now, onto a sadder note, I shall now announce all of those who did not survive this war. They all fought bravely and shall never be forgotten. Minerva McGonagall; Rubeus Hagrid;" Hermione's eyes flowed with tears. Hagrid was a great friend of Harry Hermione and Ron's. He'd been with them since first year. "Alastor Moody; Dedalus Diggle; Emmeline Vance; Arthur Weasley; Bill Weasley; Percy Weasley;" Ron cried out in shock and Ginny let out a pain-filled sob. "Parvati and Padma Patil;" Lavender Brown was crying hard. "Hannah Abbott; Blaise Zabini;" Hermione let out a quiet gasp and glanced at Draco who's eyes had widened. "Euan Abercrombie; Marcus Belby; Oliver Wood;" By now, Hermione was openly crying and couldn't listen to anymore names. Harry squeezed her arm while holding onto a sobbing Ginny. Hermione felt a hand begin rubbing her back and was surprised to see that Draco had come over to sit with her and comfort her. She looked at him and he gave her a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

Dumbledore continued on with more and more names. There were many students from Hogwarts and even more aurors. He named Professors Spout and Sinistra. He named aurors Hermione had never heard of. He named more students. Dean Thomas and Collin Creevy. Terry Boot, who Hermione had seen go down. Lots of Slytherins were gone; Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Logan Messa, and Blaise.

Most of the girls in then Great Hall were crying, even some of the boys didn't care about their image so much that they let themselves be emotional. Draco himself had watery eyes as he thought of his dead best mate. Ron had a few tears making their way down his cheek. But Hermione knew Ron was trying to be strong. He didn't want to break down in front of his sister. He would probably grieve for his brothers and father later. Harry was deeply affected by the death of Hagrid. Out of all members of the Golden Trio, Harry was the closest with Hagrid. Hagrid had been the one to rescue Harry from the Dursleys in Harry's first year. Hagrid gave Harry's fat cousin a pig tail. He was always entertaining them, making them laugh. His awful cooking was always a fun topic to laugh about. Harry wasn't crying but Hermione could tell he was trying hard not to.

Hermione cried for Hagrid, for McGonagall, for the Weasleys –who she considered her second family. She cried for Blaise, as he was a fine person for a Slytherin and because she knew how Draco must be feeling, losing his best mate. She cried for all of the students who died –even the Slytherins. Even if they were her enemies and she hated most of them, no one deserved to die except perhaps Voldemort. A lot of the Slytherins were only the way they were because of their parents and the way they were brought up, like Draco or Blaise. Some were just deprived of love and kindness so they acted bitter towards others.

Hermione looked around the hall and was pleased to see through her tears that some of her friends were still alive. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood –surprisingly- had both made it. Lavender Brown was all right as was Seamus Finnigan. Seamus was extremely worked up over Dean's death, as Dean was his best mate. Susan Bones, a Ravenclaw that Hermione had talked often with was still alive. Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff who had thought Harry to be the Heir of Slytherin in their second year was still there as was Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Dumbledore finally stopped naming people. "Now, I ask you to bow your heads for a moment's silence for all of these brave fighters,"

The Hall was deadly quiet for 3 minutes, paying their respects to those who died. "However," Dumbledore boomed, slightly happier. "Over 230 Death Eaters were captured and are now being sentenced to live the rest of their lives in Azkaban."

The Hall erupted in applause. Dumbledore smiled. "It's finally over students. There is nothing left to fear. You may all live and graduate from Hogwarts happy. Exams will take place at the end of June as always, and NEWTS for the seventh years. I will be replacing the teachers you lost. Christmas is coming up and you will all have your breaks. Classes resume next week. Tuck in," Dumbledore said and the food magically appeared.

However, no one really had an appetite. Many people were still crying. Hermione had no tears left to cry, but she was in no mood to eat. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Draco whispered hoarsely in her ear. She nodded and told the others she'd be back later.

Draco took her hand and they walked out of the Great Hall together, many eyes following them. Draco led her to the lake and they sat down in front of a tree. Hermione brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Draco sat beside her with an arm around her shoulders. He gave her his cloak to help keep her warm.

"I thought perhaps we should make our relationship official," Draco began quietly. Hermione looked at him curiously. "Hermione, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked her, smirking.

Hermione had to laugh. "Yes, Draco, I believe I would very much like to be your girlfriend."

"Excellent," Draco replied, and pulled her in to kiss him. He tasted her salty tears on her lips from when she had cried earlier.

"Draco, are you okay?" She asked him as they pulled apart. She looked him hard in the eyes and he knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Yeah, I will be," He said, looking away from her and at the lake. "I was closer to Blaise than anyone else in Slytherin. We both shared the same views. I had grown up with the bloke. Our mothers were friends, but it wouldn't surprise me a bit if his mother had been the one to kill him." Draco finished bitterly.

Hermione had taken his hand while he talked and was running her thumb along it comfortingly. "That's terrible," She murmured.

"Yeah well, that's how the Death Eaters are. She probably found out he wasn't killing the light side and called him a traitor. Traitors are killed immediately. Family or no family, Death Eaters don't care. They're not supposed to. As a rule of the Dark Lord himself, he comes before family. My father even stopped loving my mother and myself." Draco scowled.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to water again. Damn it, I thought I was out of tears! She thought angrily. She leaned forward and hugged Draco tightly, feeling his pain terribly. "Oh Draco," She whispered and felt him hold her just as tightly. She wished he would let it out and cry for her, but she knew he wouldn't. He had probably grown up thinking crying was against the Malfoy way. It must have been sad for Draco when he was a little boy. He was no doubt constantly being tortured whenever he did something wrong. It was no wonder he turned out so bitter.

Hermione and Draco stayed in that position until Hermione realized it had gotten late and the two of them headed back to the castle. Before parting, Draco kissed her hard.

"Thanks for listening, Granger," He said, squeezing her hand. She smiled at him and hugged and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Draco," She replied.

"Night,"

Hermione walked towards her common room but was stopped by a rather surprising sight. Aaron and Michael Granger were standing in the Entrance Hallway with the Headmaster looking around in amazement.

"Michael? Aaron? What in God's name are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed shocked.

"Ahh Miss. Granger, just the student I was looking for. I asked for your brothers to come here and see you late last night. I contacted them and told them it was safe to come home but decided to let them come to Hogwarts and perhaps have a talk with you. I lifted the charm hiding Hogwarts from muggles so that they could come. Only for a little while however. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley should be here soon in case you need them; I sent a student to get them. But I really must be getting back to my office." Dumbledore said. "I trust that you will be fine until Harry and Ron arrive, Hermione?" Dumbledore added more personally. Hermione nodded.

"Good night, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hermione said, smiling and Dumbledore returned the smile.

"Good night, Miss Granger," He replied before walking gracefully away from the three Grangers.

"Er-'' Hermione began, feeling awkward.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, little sis," Michael said sincerely. He came over and hugged her. Hermione smiled through fresh tears and returned the hug. She noticed Aaron looked rather subdued.

"How was your trip?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Very entertaining; even Aaron here had fun. We ended up going to France and saw loads of cute French girls." Michael replied, winking. Hermione chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," She said and saw Harry and Ron come up and stand by a pillar waiting to see if Aaron gave her trouble. Hermione however, felt there would be no trouble from her second oldest brother that night.

"Umm… are you alright, Aaron?" Hermione asked, finally gathering up the nerve.

Aaron looked at her and she was surprised to see unshed tears in his bright blue eyes. "Look, Hermione, I–"Aaron broke off, and looked at the floor.

Hermione waited for him to look at her again. "I –uh I realized when I came here what a great school this seems to be. And I thought back to your last visit, when I was a jerk and your friends came to your rescue. I realized you have amazing friends who really care about you and that maybe you're really not a freak. Sure, you're different, but you're still my little sister and I should respect you no matter what. It clearly wasn't your fault that mum and dad died. It was those assholes who killed them." Aaron paused and Hermione felt tears running down her face. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for all of the horrible things I did and said to you. I wasn't being a very good brother. I can see now how brilliant you are at what you do and how much your friends love you. I never should have called you a freak. You didn't deserve it. And I am really; truly sorry for all of the times I hit you. I really do regret it. Do you think you could forgive your big brother?"

Hermione smiled through her tears. "Oh Aaron! How could I not forgive you!?" She cried and rushed to his open arms. He wrapped them around her in a hug that Hermione hadn't had since before she went to Hogwarts. "I missed you Aaron," She murmured, still crying.

"I missed you too, sis," Aaron said, holding her tighter. Michael watched, grinning as his two younger siblings were finally back to normal. When they were younger, Aaron used to adore Hermione and would stick up for her over anything. He treated her like a princess, beating anyone up who made fun of her buck teeth.

"Hermione, how come all of those times I hit you, you never used magic on me like your friend did?" Aaron asked as they pulled apart.

"I never had the courage to; you were my brother and even if you saw me as a freak, I still loved you." Hermione replied quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Mione," Aaron said. Hermione smiled.

"Its okay, Aaron, I forgive you." Hermione said. Harry and Ron came over. Harry was grinning as he realized Hermione and Aaron were on good terms but Ron was wary of Aaron still.

"Hey mate, I never got your name but I'm sorry for attacking you the last time we met. I was a pretty angry little bastard and I was being a jerk – to both of you. I'm really sorry." Aaron said to Ron and then looked at Harry too.

"Hey forget it, everyone's got issues sometimes. Especially Hermione," Harry said winking and Hermione playfully hit him.

Ron clapped Aaron's shoulder. "It's all right, I understand. But you'd better not ever lay another hand on Hermione there," Ron said. Aaron shook his head.

"Never, I promise." Aaron said. "I'm Aaron,"

"Ron Weasley,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Michael,"

Hermione laughed happily. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. Her brother was back to normal. She had both her brothers back – not that Michael was ever gone, she just wasn't as close with Michael as she used to be with Aaron.

"What's going on here?" A voice said and Hermione turned to see Draco again.

"What are you doing back?" Hermione asked, smiling at her new boyfriend.

"I remembered you still had my cloak so I was coming to get it," Draco replied smiling back. Hermione chuckled and shrugged off the Slytherin cloak.

Draco took it and pulled her into his arms. "So what's up?" He asked.

"Oh, Draco, these are my brothers Aaron and Michael." Hermione said and Draco narrowed his eyes. "Everything's fine," Hermione said in a quieter voice. Draco relaxed but still looked at Aaron with distrust.

"Aaron, Michael this is Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

"So is he your boyfriend, then?" Michael asked and Hermione nodded, making Ron's jaw drop and Harry grin.

"You two are _dating_?!" Ron exclaimed wildly.

"Ron, he's not a Death Eater. He stood up to his father. He even saved me from Fenrir Greyback. He was attacking Death Eaters during the war. So was Blaise Zabini," Hermione said, trying to reassure Ron. Ron looked at Draco suspiciously, expecting Draco to glare or smirk but all Draco did was stick his hand out.

"Truce, Weasley?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron hesitated; narrowing his eyes at Draco's outstretched hand. Hermione smiled at Ron and he finally reached out and grasped Draco's hand, shaking it.

Draco looked at Harry. "Congratulations on defeating the Dark Lord, Potter. I knew you could do it," Draco said smugly and Hermione sent him a look.

"What? I knew he could! I just said he couldn't so I'd get to him." Draco said and smirked.

Harry and Hermione both laughed. Ron still looked wary of Draco. Aaron and Michael were both confused. Draco grinned. He could get used to hanging out with Gryffindors. He supposed he would have to. All of his Slytherin friends were gone and Hermione was now his girlfriend.

"Hey listen Potter, I don't know if we could be friends, but for Hermione's sake, would you be willing to try?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows at Harry. Harry grinned.

"I will if you will," He replied and Draco smiled, nodding. They shook hands too and Hermione grinned. She'd never been so happy before.

"I suppose we'd all best get to bed. Aaron and Michael can always sleep on the Gryffindor couches." Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, smiling, and then they began to lead Aaron and Michael away to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco kissed Hermione again before bidding her goodnight and leaving. Hermione followed her best friends and brothers to the common room.

They four split and went to bed themselves. Hermione fell asleep instantly.

**X-X **

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling happy and giddy. She hurried down to the common room and woke her brothers up. She saw Harry and Ron coming down the dormitory stairs, groggily. Both boys were still half asleep.

They five of them headed to breakfast. They met up with Ginny in the Great Hall and Hermione introduced her to her brothers. She quickly explained the story to her redheaded friend.

During breakfast, Professor Dumbledore asked to have a quick word with Hermione.

"Are things better with your brother then, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Oh yes sir, thank you for letting them come," She said, smiling.

"There is something else that will perhaps enlighten you Miss Granger." Dumbledore began. "The man who killed your parents, Severus Snape has been caught and sent to Azkaban where he will stay the rest of his life."

Hermione grinned. "I hope he rots there," She muttered but she was very pleased to know that he was finally getting what he deserved. "Thank you sir," Hermione murmured and went to sit back with her brothers and friends.

"Aaron, Michael, the man who killed mum and dad, he's finally been caught and is being punished. He's sentenced to the wizarding prison where he'll rot." Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"Rotten bastard," Ron muttered. "The slimy git is getting what he deserves, that's for sure."

"That's brilliant," Michael said, smiling.

The day went by quick and soon Michael and Aaron had to leave. Hermione gave them both hugs and promised to see them for Christmas. It would be her first truly happy Christmas with her brothers. Other times had been bitter where Hermione stayed in her room. Unless she went to the Burrow, then it had been fun.

Draco and Hermione spent many days together, enjoying each other's company and talking about anything and everything. They promised to get together over the Christmas holidays.

Draco went home to be with his mother and Hermione went with her brothers. After New Years, Draco and Hermione met in Diagon Alley and spent the day together. It was one of the best days of Hermione's life.

Months passed, and Ron and Lavender broke up finally. Ron had never liked her so much but he found out that she was cheating on him with some Ravenclaw and finally dumped her. Neither Lavender nor Ron was too upset about it. Ron then hooked up with Luna Lovegood.

Harry and Ginny were still together and so were Draco and Hermione. Ron Draco and Harry were getting along really well now and Hermione could even call them sort of friends.

Harry Ron Hermione and Draco all graduated from Hogwarts and Hermione became a Healer for St. Mungos. The three boys became Aurors. Harry proposed to Ginny. But they were going to wait for about a year after she had graduated before actually getting married.

Hermione would never forget the people in the war who were lost, but she could definitely move on with her life. She was an aunt now; Michael had had a baby girl with his wife and Aaron's fiancée had a baby coming herself.

Hermione could never be happier. Her and Draco moved in together a few years after graduation and soon came the day when Draco proposed himself and he and Hermione were engaged.

Their wedding would be during the summer, as Hermione had always wanted and for their honeymoon, they planned to go to Florida, United States and swim with the dolphins also as Hermione had always wanted.

**A/N: I think this is my favourite chapter outta my whole story. Lol. Anyway remember theres still an EPILOGUE to come. Haha. And then it'll be over. There wont be no sequel. lol sorry. it'll really be over. Review please. I wanna know what you thought of it... **


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, here it is. The epilogue and final chapter. I'm FINISHED. Now I have three COMPLETE stories. [Not counting my oneshots. lol. Well I hope you all enjoyed it.. Here it is. Byee I love you all. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story. xoxoxo**

**_Final Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the plot and in this chapter I own Cassidy, Karrissa and Jeremy_**

****

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx _**

**__**

**_Break Away_**

**__**

**_Chapter 21: Epilogue_**

**-12 years after the war.**

Draco sat up in bed panting and looked to his side to see his beautiful wife lying beside him as always. He had just had yet another nightmare involving the Dark Lord. It was just like his father said. Even after the Dark Lord was dead, he would haunt Draco in his dreams.

Draco felt a hand on his back and turned to his wife, who was looking at him in concern. "What's going on Draco? This is the fifth time this week you've woken up like this,"

"It's nothing, love," Draco murmured as always. She shook her head. She wouldn't accept that answer this time. "Well, during the war when I stood up to my father, he told me that even after the Dark Lord was dead, he would haunt me in my dreams."

"Is that what's been happening? You're having nightmares of Voldemort?" Hermione asked softly. Draco had never been able to say the Dark Lord's name. Not when he grew up fearing it and calling him the Dark Lord.

Draco nodded slowly. "It's usually the same nightmare; The Dark Lord comes back and kills you and the kids and then he's always about to kill me for betraying him and then I wake up. Every time I wake up, I look to make sure you're still there. The dreams are always really vivid so I actually feel like they're real."

"Oh Draco, I'm sure it will end soon. It has to; I mean they're only dreams. Voldemort can't really be back, right?" Hermione said quietly.

"Of course not love, Harry killed him." Draco replied. "They're just dreams," He added. There was a soft knock on the door and Hermione smiled. "Come in,"

The door opened and a little girl of about three came in shyly She had wavy dirty blonde hair and dark grey eyes. "Mommy, daddy? Can't I sleep in here tonight?"

"Again, Cassidy?" Hermione replied smiling. Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy was their youngest child. Their second oldest, Karissa Jane Malfoy was seven and their oldest, Jeremy Aaron Malfoy was 10. Hermione was one month pregnant with their next one.

"Must I tell you every time that there's a boggart in my closet?!" Cassidy demanded softly, putting her hands on her hip in an adorably cute way.

"Okay you can sleep in here tonight and Daddy will get rid of the boggart tomorrow," Hermione said and Cassidy squealed and jumped on her parent's bed to crawl under the covers between them. Draco hugged her and kissed her forehead. Hermione kissed her daughter's cheek and then kissed Draco's lips.

"Get some sleep, Draco love. We're going to the Potter's tomorrow," Hermione murmured. "Love you Cassidy,"

"Love you mommy, love you daddy,"

"Love you too Cassidy baby," Draco replied, smiling adoringly at his youngest daughter. "I love you Hermione,"

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione said, smiling.


End file.
